


Entwined

by tearose11



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: #SheithMonth2018, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Art Posted by Permission of the Artist, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Boys Love - Freeform, But double the fun, Come Sharing, Come as Lube, Complicated Relationships, Digital Art, Dirty Talk, Dubious Morality, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Kuro/Shiro incest, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of Underage Sex, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, SHEITH - Freeform, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Snowballing, Spanking, Spitroasting, Swearing, Switch Kuro (Voltron), There are no non-con relationship in this fic, There is no explicit or described underage sex in this fic, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Shiro (Voltron), haha just kidding there is no morality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-04-23 15:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 36,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14335617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearose11/pseuds/tearose11
Summary: Keith Kogane has a problem.A very handsome problem. But a problem nevertheless.(Pay attention to the tags, please, before you read, thanks!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's not that I didn't always think of this scenario, but [ Lightning Strike's](https://twitter.com/L_Strikes_art) art compelled me to finally put it all down, once and for all. Thank you, for throwing me over the edge.
> 
> Also I wrote this in rush, as usual, will edit any mistakes later.

Keith has problem.

A very handsome 200 lb problem. But a problem nevertheless.

Which is not helped by the fact that he has just blurted out a “I’d be interested” when said problem had been talking about looking for a roommate. The smile in response had nearly blinded him, but he somehow endured.

“Really?” Shiro, (Keith’s handsome problem) asked. “That would be awesome.”

Keith ignored the raised eyebrow from the nearly identical face next to his thirst-inducing problem, minus the scar across the bridge of the nose, and white tuft of hair, of course. He wasn’t overly comfortable with Kuro, something in those unnaturally amber-yellow eyes made him uncomfortable, but Keith wasn’t about to let this opportunity pass him by.

The Gods were generous very seldom to him, and fuck if he wasn’t going to take the damned gift with his greedy hands as fast as he could.

“You have a few minutes to talk about it now?” The grey-eyed man of his explicit dreams asked, fray-boy charm effortless, as he brushed his hair underneath a faded NASA snapback, the white bangs flipping forward despite that.

“Umm, yeah, I don’t have class for till later.”

“Great, here, sit down.” Gleaming metal hand petted the spot next to him, and Keith plunked his ass down stat, like a well trained puppy.

“I don’t think we’ve met. I’m Shiro.”

Keith wanted to laugh hysterically. Of course, the most popular boy in college had never noticed little old him, newly transferred nobody from the boonies.

“Keith.”

“Alright, Keith, nice to meet ya’ bro, you first or second year here? Oh, this is my twin brother, Cranky, or Kuro, _if_ you want to be nice.”

“Yeah, I’m in his one of his classes.” Keith said, not even bothering to look at the other man.

“Really? Second year, like us. Are you sure you’re interested in the room then? ‘Cuz this dude lives in the apartment, too. Unfortunately.”

“I don’t think that’s going to be a problem at all. Right, Keith?” Kuro spoke, his tone a tad lower, a smirk hovering on the lips.

Keith narrowed his eyes.

Ok, so that particular bastard hadn’t gotten over the fact that he had caught Keith staring at his twin on the first day of university. Granted it hadn’t been a very dignified stare, maybe Keith’s mouth had been open, and maybe, just maybe, he had stared like a starving man would at a feast, when Kuro had looked right at him, eyed his brother, and had looked back at him with the same knowing smirk.

Later that day he had the misfortune of looking at his phone, and almost walking into Kuro as they had strolled into Professor Davison’s class. Those sharp yellow eyes had looked him up, and down, and drawled out, “Bet you wish it was the other brother, huh?”

Keith had ignored him as much as he could, even if sometimes he was loathe to admit, he had caught a glimpse of Kuro from the back, and had mistaken him for Shiro more than a few times. Which was disturbing, given the fact Keith would call himself a Shiro expert, having taken in every possible detail about the boy, filing each small gesture away in his spank bank to be recalled when needed. Like when he was jerking off under the covers, muffling the sounds as best he could into the pillow while imagining being pounded hard by Shiro.

Best not to think of those times right now, Keith willed his body not to fall to the ground, and beg the man to demonstrate just how shamelessly he would bend over any of the cafeteria tables if Shiro would snap those gleaming metal fingers at him.

So he ignored Kuro as well, preening in the attention of the sparking grey eyes, and basking in the breadth of those magnificent shoulders, and beefy pecs which defied the laws of the universe by not bursting through the material of the navy t-shirt covering them up from Keith’s hungry eyes.

Thankfully he didn’t mess up anything, and within 20 minutes had worked out the time when he could check out the room which the Shirogane brothers wanted to rent out. Shiro, the older of the twins, by a whole three minutes and seven seconds, as he was informed with a laugh, didn’t seem to have a clear idea of how rent worked, because he didn’t balk at Keith’s offer. Which he had lowballed because everyone knew you started with slightly lower than what you could afford. He had half-expected Kuro to make some sort of protest, but he grunted a “Yeah, sounds fair.” as well.

Maybe that was how rich, well-off kids lived, you know booksmart, but not street smart, and Keith was more than fine if the twins were both stupid enough to agree, because if the room was suitable (Who was he kidding, he’d sleep underneath the kitchen sink just to be able to have access to Shiro 24/7) he’d be one laughing since it was way cheaper than his current living arrangement.

Win-Win. For the piggy bank as well as the more personal one.

His worship of Shiro was halted however, by that idiot Lance, who waved at him obnoxiously from a few tables down. He didn’t like the younger boy, but due to some shit luck he had to redo a first-year course no thanks to lack of enough transfer credits, and sadly Lance was in that class. As were Hunk, and Pidge, the latter whom he had might be tried to muster up a bit of a friendship with ever since he found out her brother was the same nerdy Matt Holt, who happened to be BFFs with Shiro. If he had known that trying to cosy up to Pidge would also mean having to listen to the overly annoying girl-crazy Lance, he might have dropped that idea quick. As it were, they were now doing a group assignment together, which no doubt was the reason Lance was trying to get his attention at the moment.

Well, his luck was bound to run out soon enough for the day, so he excused himself before the brown-haired boy could walk over.

“I’ll text you before I drop by on Saturday, then?” He asked very reluctantly getting up, unwilling to leave the warmth that radiated off the sun that was Shiro.

“Yeah, whatever’s easy for you, just not too early, gotta get my beauty sleep.” Shiro winked.

Kuro’s snort followed Keith’s OMG-My-Crush-Winked-At-Me red face as he walked away.

 

* * *

 

Keith hadn’t realized how swanky the Shirogane’s apartment complex was till he had to be buzzed in by the security at the lobby. It was crazy how just a stone throw away on the other side of Garrison University, was an entirely different world. Apparently all the trust fund babies lived within this tiny bubble, Beamers dime a dozen parked outside, insta-ready floral flower shop, swanky sushi joint, and some ultra modern grocery store were just a few of the things he had noticed on the way.

Once in the apartment, he felt even more out of place in his bargain basement Old Navy outfit. Sure, it hadn’t been hard to see the twins wore the finest threads, but this was just ridiculous. His room was a joke, he could fit in every single thing he had ever owned since the age of ten, and have room left over in just the closet.

Which Shiro asked if it was big enough for him.

“Are you kidding me?” Keith asked, almost, _almost_ laughing at the worried frown the other sported, looking absolutely bangable in his drop-crotch joggers, the price of which he didn’t even want to guess, and worn out Garrison U sweatshirt, the smaller size of which he had recently purchased.

“OK, OK just making sure. So room’s good then?”

“Yeah, it’s fine.”

He may not be talking about the room since his vision was filled with the mounds of flesh which flexed underneath the grey material as Shiro lead him out back towards the living room area. Damn, he could probably bounce quarters off that ass. Which he could be saving lots of, if his offer of rent was still acceptable.

Shiro plunked himself on one of the giant bean body bags, shoving a game controller away, and settled in. Sunlight filtered through the giant windows, overlooking the river and park below.

Keith looked at it, and the questions bubbled in his stomach. That view alone was worth a more than what he had paid for his laptop for sure. There was a laundry room, and maid service on call, for fuck’s sake. So why the hell did they even need a roomie for? Drug habit? High class prostitutes? Extra cash for the one grand kicks at the door with the bold “Gucci” letters proclaiming their worth?

“So what do you think? Any concerns? Questions?” Shiro asked, scratching his stomach, and exposing a tantalizing hint of a goody trail.

Keith almost broke the glass in his hand, some fancy ice tea Shiro had insisted on serving him when he had arrived. Maybe this was a bad idea. He’d be having a heart attack every three seconds from just watching Shiro breathe, if he lived here.

What a fucking way to go though.

“You sure that the rent offer is still good?” he croaked out, hastily lifting the glass to his lips, and then of course, spilling the liquid over his threadbare t-shirt because what else could he do when he was in the presence of such abs?

“Fuck, fuck!” he muttered, holding the fabric away from his skin, feeling stupid.

“Dude! Here let me take that. You ok, buddy?” Shiro towered over him, taking the glass, and setting it down on the nearest surface.

Holy shit, did Keith ever think those eyes were just grey? No, they were liquid smoke as the sun hit their depths. And holy, the man’s lashes put those Maybelline mascara ads to shame, this close.

“Keith?” Shiro asked, hand on his own as he still held out the tee away from his chest, curling over his small fist with a hot grip. Keith gulped, looking up at the face he could sketch from memory without hesitation.

“Ah…” was all he could say, drawing in whatever scent Shiro had on. It was sure as hell wasn’t Axe, which his current roomie slathered on days he couldn’t be bothered with a shower.

“You’re all wet here, Keith.”

Wha...what…?

“Here let’s get it off you, huh?”

Keith knew he was in the middle of one of his sexual fantasies. Yeah, that was it. Because here he was, being stripped off his shirt, in broad daylight by one Takashi Shirogane, the star of all his sexual dreams.

The very tall, tall man who could order him now to just stand there, and not move a muscle, and Keith wouldn’t move for next millenia. Whose steel grey gaze trailed over his own slimmer shoulders, and down to Keith’s small feet where his toes curled into the hardwood floor, and Jesus, hummed, _hummed_ in back of that thick throat in appreciation.

Of him. One Keith Kogane, a boy with legs for miles despite his height, with overlong hair, and cheap mall clothing.

How could this not be a dream?

Somewhere at the corner of his eyes, Keith’s muddled brain registered movement, ears caught the sound of the door opening, even as he simply basked in Shiro’s gaze.

“I’m home.” Kuro’s voice rang out loudly through the room.

Keith flushed, guiltily stepping away, while Shiro just looked at him with a strange look on his face. Like some old fashioned rom-com actress, Keith folded his arms across his chest in some weird gesture of modesty.

Kuro’s eyes shifted from him to his twin, as he walked further into the room, Starbucks cups in hand. He walked over to the open kitchen, and dining area, putting them down on the counter while Keith tried to think of some way to cover the silence, and an explain the situation.

“Um, I...spilled ice tea…”

“Yeah?” Kuro rested on his elbows, and leaned on the counter, eyebrow raised.

Finally Shiro moved, “Yeah, Keith’s a klutz it seems. I’m gonna throw this in the laundry pile.” He walked away, leaving Keith feeling still awkward, so he followed right behind almost walking into him.

Shiro just laughed, “Come on, I’ll loan you one of my shirts.”

They walked to the bedroom at the end of the hall, Keith holding his breath in anticipation of seeing it. Just a bit more material for the spank bank of course.

Like the rest of the apartment, it was immaculately furnished, modern sleek lines, and lots of light. The bed, unlike the one in room which Keith had looked at, was huge, clearly slept in, and still unmade. The sight of a bottle of lube, made Keith flush even more as Shiro opened up his closet, and rummaged around.

In his fantasies, he had pictured Shiro fucking him of course, never putting much thought into who Shiro might be actually hooking up with in real life. As far as Keith knew, and he dug up anything Shiro-related like the thirst-queen he was, no one seemed to know about Shiro’s love life.

He was popular, sure. He was equally at ease with the girls, as he was hanging with his buddies, but everyone had shrugged when pressed for more details. He didn’t seem to have a girlfriend despite every single, and a few taken girls, throwing themselves at him. He certainly didn’t seem to be dating a guy either. He was a smart dude, a reliable guy, fun at parties because he never backed down from any drinking challenges, but he was also busy volunteering at various university events, and playing football on top of everything. Which meant he didn’t have a lot of spare time and which everyone put down to being the reason for the lack of a lover, one-nighters or otherwise. Plus no one seemed to really care, because he was just Shiro, and they loved him anyway. Kuro seemed to cut from the same cloth, just a little less sunny, maybe a tad less easy-going as his brother, and while not as popular as Shiro, he did fine enough, and again, no one seemed to be bothered by the lack of his romantic life, so Keith hadn’t either.

But that bottle of lube, had his mind churning, and he began second guessing the appraisal Shiro had given him before Kuro’s arrival.

Maybe Shiro wasn’t interested in sex with anyone...and the lube was there for his own use. There didn’t seem to be any condom wrappers, just a box of wipes, and kleenex, even as Keith discretely tried to stand on his toes to try, and look at the floor on the other side of the bed.

“I don’t know man, I don’t think anything I have is going to fit you. The only thing is this shirt which I accidently threw in the laundry instead of sending it out to the dry-cleaner.” Shiro held out a red shirt, a Ralph Lauren crest embroidered over the heart, for Keith to look at.

Which he took, pretending he hadn’t been checking out the lube bottle, and slipped over his head, mentally grimacing at the concept of a “dry-clean only” t-shirt. The life of the 1% was baffling.

As expected, it was still too big, but Keith didn’t care especially after Shiro said, “Well, the shirt’s about two sizes too big, but red is definitely your colour.”

Yeah, Keith would be buying everything red from now on, nothing but red, red shoes, red shirts, red pants...ok, maybe not red pants. But if wearing red meant Shiro would ruffle his hair as he did now, he’d might even reconsider the red pants.

“Thanks.” He said, smiling, a thousand butterflies in his stomach, as Shiro didn’t step away, but looked down at him with that smile.

“Shiro, you drinking your coffee, or shall I?” Kuro’s voice carried down the hall, clearly annoyed.

With a shrug, Shiro walked out, leaving Keith no choice but follow as well. Kuro was still hunched over the counter, reading something on his tablet, and sipping his coffee, the second cup of which his brother picked up.

“So what do you think, Keith?” the older twin asked, taking a sip.

“I’m good with everything if you guys are fine. I was already looking for a different place, so my roommate has a few people lined up already, but I’m paid up for the rest of the month. So I’m not sure I can move till then.”

“What’s the date today? The 12th? So what, like it’s another 18 days till the end of the month?”

Kuro looked up, “If Keith can’t move in right away, you know there’s that…”

Keith interrupted, “No, no, I’m fine with moving in, it’s just that I can’t pay you guys rent till the end of the month. Plus I’d be losing what I’ve already paid for rent since it’s non-refundable.”

Shiro shrugged, “Hmm yeah, that’s more than two weeks away though.”

Keith tried to do some quick mental calculations. He couldn’t just let this be a missed opportunity, no way. If he worked a few extra shifts…

“Oh, man, I can hear your thinking from here.” Shiro said, “What’s the problem, buddy? If you really like the room, we can work it something out, you know, just relax.”

Keith bit his lip in frustration, his super-massive thirst rapidly punching his logical arguments about finance, right in the guts. Was it worth the extra hours, and draining his bank account to be able to oogle Shiro’s pecs every day? What would Jesus do, if he was gay?

“So you just can’t pay us for last 18 days, right? Just pay it back whenever, as long as you can give us a post-dated cheque for the first of the month, starting next month.”

“What?” Kuro exclaimed.

Keith also did the same.

“Yeah, I mean, come on, Kuro, 18 days rent isn’t going to kill us. Plus, Keith seems like a pretty cool guy, I’d rather have someone we both like, than some pain in the butt dude who is gonna argue over why we should buy organic juice over Tropicana. Right, Keith? You don’t care about the organic bullshit, do you?”

“No, can’t say I do. I just buy whatever’s on sale to be honest.”

“See?” Shiro walked over to give Kuro, wrapping his arms around the younger twin’s head in and rubbing at his hair. “Come on, look at that honest face, Kuro, Keith’s going to pay us in full when he’s able.”

Kuro grabbed the arms over his head, squirming, “Takashi, don’t fucking mess with my hair, you ass.”

“Oh on, the hair!” Shiro teased, and they both tussled like a bunch of idiots while Keith looked at them, eyes wide.

A horrible, terrible vision blossomed in his brain. Why had he never seen the possibility of this particular scenario?

Not one Shiro, but two.

Two perfectly formed hunks, distinguishable by their faces, hair colour and one cybertronic arm, but still very much the same in every other way, pound for pound.

His brain cued that mind blown meme over, and over as the Shiroganes manhandled each other across the counter.

“Ok, ok, fine, let him stay, Jesus.” Kuro finally admitted defeat, touching his hair in horror, and as soon as Shiro let go, he rushed to his room, yelling obscenities as Shiro laughed.

“Man, that never gets old.” Shiro continued shuddering with mirth. “Sorry, he’s just so easy to rile up. But hey, it worked. Welcome to the Shirogane apartment, roomie.”

“Aha, yeah, thanks.” Keith answered Shiro’s fist bump, mind still reeling from his epiphany.

Which now that he was alone with Shiro, made him feel very guilty. As if he was cheating on his boyfriend.

Which Shiro wasn’t.

But still, it was a pretty nasty fantasy even for Keith. Especially when he was only supposed to have the hots for the one brother.

Shit.

Keith’s problem just got whole lot bigger.

About 200 lbs, 6 foot 4'', times two, bigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, you all know I need a setup for my porn. So there you go, now that it's done, next chapter we can go further into the fray.
> 
> If you need it sooner than later, you know kudos, and comments work wonders...just sayin' LOL
> 
> Cheers! ♥


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys still like this.  
> I have some weird flu, so any mistakes will be corrected when my head is functioning better.  
> Artwork in this chapter is by[ Lightning Strike](https://twitter.com/L_Strikes_art), who was gracious in her generosity in letting me use it, with her kind permission. Thank you for that, Missy! ♥

It’s been four, and a half weeks since Keith has moved in the apartment, his meager possessions now arranged to his liking in the room. It was large enough to leave him plenty of space to set up a spot for sketching where the light was perfect by the window.

Life was good.

Not perfect, but pretty good.

Shiro and Kuro’s schedules worked well enough with his. Tuesdays, they were all awake at the same time, both brothers had football practice, he had his morning work shift before classes at the Starbucks which he had applied to on a whim, having had enough of the flipping burgers. Mondays, and Wednesdays he had a full day of classes, as did the others, and they hardly saw each other except on campus. Thursdays he was up, and out before anyone else again for work, but saw the twins usually in the evening; it was a day they had somehow ended up studying together, comparing notes as they had the same classes, just with different schedules.

Shiro joked he should switch to Davison’s class, so he could let them do his work while he slacked off. Keith, cleary not having had his fill of the man, nodded enthusiastically, but Kuro shut the idea down with a glum, “I don’t need to see more of you.”

And sadly, that was the end of that kind of talk.

The weekend was a mix bag of things: work, school stuff, playing video games when Matt came over. Or it ended with Keith sulking by himself, when the brothers inevitabley went to yet another party, clearly ones he was not invited to since he was not as social as them. Shiro usually asked him to come along, “It’s college, man! You just show up, no one cares about invites!”, but Keith wasn’t comfortable with strangers, so he always said no.

On those evenings, when he wasn’t completely dejected, he ended up hanging with Hunk and Shay, in their tiny student apartment, a far cry from where the Shiroganes lived. It wasn’t _that_ bad, Keith would tell himself, the food was always great, and unlike the overly handsy couples who always either made-out or faught under the haze of alcohol that college weekends were intended for, Hunk and his girlfriend were very nice, and really calming to be around. Pidge would drop by, as would Lance. Once in awhile they’d go to a bar, where Lance would attempt to pick up any female who breathed air, while Pidge egged him on. It would either end up being mostly a disaster or a very rare walk of shame the next morning for Lance; either way it gave the group fodder for jokes, the next time they hung out.

Ah, Fridays, though.

When he wasn’t living for Shiro’s pecs at exactly eye level during breakfast, he lived for Friday mornings. That’s when he had the apartment to himself, and he spent a guilt-free hour, jerking off to all his pent up fantasies of Shiro.

So what if once or twice, ok, _maybe_ three times, he had pictured Kuro instead of Shiro? The twins were single as far as he could tell, and so was he. It didn’t hurt anyone.

Definitely not Keith, who would get off, fast and quick, just at the mere thought of it. Those were the best days, when he’d then nap in the warm sun, invariably waking up later than he intended, and rushing to get to class.

Yeah, it wasn’t a bad life at all.

 

* * *

 

  
One Saturday night, he came home early, a bit tired, and in need of sleep after a short two-bar crawl because he was cranky. He had enough of Lance’s sobbing of how Allura, the most beautiful girl in college (according to Lance), had broken up (again) with her boyfriend Lotor, but had totally not paid any attention to poor loverboy Lance’s flirtations when they had ran into her at the first bar.

The twins were supposed to be at some party or something, so he hadn’t been expecting anyone to be home, when he unlocked the front door. All the lights were off, save for one in the hallway, and Keith shucked off his shoes with a grunt, fully intending to go to bed.

As he stepped into the living area though, he heard a sound, and he stood still for few seconds, ears alert. There was another large bang, clearly coming from down the hall, followed by a muffled human yelp.

What the…?

Keith walked quietly through the dim light coming from the door of Shiro’s bedroom, the rest of the apartment deathly silent. The cry had sounded like one of pain, and he wondered if Shiro had come back early without Kuro, and if he had hurt himself somehow since he did tend to get home drunk most Saturday nights.

“Shiro?” he whispered by the door, which was ajar, and getting no response he gently nudged it open further. Shiro’s ensuite door was open bathing the room in faint light, and he could see the shape of two bodies by the bed.

He started for a few seconds, brain too slow to catch up as he saw two figures of equal height almost blending together. His eyes widened as it realized what was happening: Kuro was in the process of undressing Shiro, and he watched in utter fascination as Kuro slowly lifted up the shirt, exposing the Shiro’s slightly scared back, broad and utterly lickable to Keith’s lizard brain.

Somewhere in the recess of Keith’s head, he could tell that Shiro was probably drunk, and maybe a bit out of it, since he didn’t move much. Kuro though, seemed to be fully aware of what he was doing. Neither hadn’t turned or expressed any awareness of Keith’s presence, and so he watched shamelessly as Kuro’s biceps flexed, holding Shiro in his embrace, guiding him back towards the bed.

Maybe it was the alcohol or maybe it was Keith’s weird fantasy, but he could have swore that Kuro’s fingers traced over Shiro’s rippling back muscles, like caresses, possessive, and familiar. Kuro whispered something into Shiro’s ears, one hand lowering the joggers till the swell of his brother’s firm ass were visible.

It elicited some response from Shiro, but not loud enough for Keith to make out the words. Shiro’s back muscles rippled, moving fluidly under Kuro’s hand, as he shifted back, a little too quickly, unsteadily landing on the bed, Kuro following suit. It was out of Keith’s vision from the angle where he stood, just their legs were visible, and some devil on his back made him shift further.

And look right into Kuro’s eyes.

 

  


He stood still there like a dummy, as Kuro’s smirk, even in the semi-darkness, was evident. Keith watched as Kuro moved Shiro’s body underneath the covers, the rustling of bedsheets, and the shuffling of bodies very loud in his ears. He didn't move till Kuro was by the door, and Shiro was just a shadow on the bed.

“Done with the perving?”

Keith squeaked something inarticulate, stepping further back as Kuro closed the door, and stepped out.

“Save it, I could use a drink. You want one?” Amber eyes looked at him closely, “Yeah, you could use a drink, and not whatever shitty beer you’ve had. Come, on.”

He grabbed Keith’s wrist, pulling him away without much of a choice, and Keith feeling still foggy, let him. They came to stand by the kitchen counter, Kuro pulling out a chair.

“Sit down” he said, and turned on one of the counter lights, grabbed two odd shaped glasses, then looked through what they called the booze cabinet, pulling out a bottle Keith wasn’t familiar with.

“Ever drink scotch?” Kuro asked, pulling a jigar, and poured out a carefully measured ounce in each glass.

Keith shook his head, “No, that’s like a dad drink.”

Kuro snorted, and placed one of the glasses in front of the him. Keith had caught a whiff of the the strong liquid when the bottle had been open, and now it hit him further, a strange smokiness which lingered in the air.

Kuro sniffed at his own glass, inhaling deeply. “Don’t knock it till you try it.” He took a teaspoon, filling it with water, and added two of them to Keith’s glass, and one to his own.

“Do what I do.” he ordered, and Keith did, for some reason, even though he hated being ordered about otherwise. Something about Kuro seemed different tonight, as if someone had dialed his customary darkness up to the nines. Either way, Keith was sobering up a bit, even though his senses seemed on some kind of odd high, so he figured why the hell not.

He lifted up the small almost tulip-shaped glass, (“A proper scotch glass, Glencairn.”, Kuro explained) trying to swirl it like Kuro had, except well, it was a pretty lame effort, the liquid sloshed more than anything in his hand.

Kuro shook his head, “Ok, now tip it towards you slightly and…No, don’t drink it!”

Keith almost had, but the force of Kuro’s voice had him stopping half-way between his pursed lips, and the rim of the glass, few drops of the scotch landing on the counter.

“I should make you lick that up.” Kuro said, tone low, and a frisson of awareness zipped right down Keith’s spine. “Don’t waste good scotch like that. Now slowly tip the glass, and take a good noseful of that smell. Good, (he praised as Keith did as instructed, not spilling anything this time), now tell me what do you smell?”

“Umm, alco...hol?”

Kuro’s face suddenly broke into a smile, before he gave a short laugh, which made Keith laugh, too. He looked through his lashes at Kuro’s face, feeling strangely relaxed, the wired tention dissipating, as the other’s tense shoulders also seemed to lose some of its stiffness.

In the last few weeks, he had gotten used to Kuro, who wasn’t as serious as Keith had initially thought. At least not at home. And once in awhile, like now, he would laugh, and Keith would feel himself melt a little since it reminded him of Shiro’s face...and well, he was fucking gay, what the hell else was he supposed to around a hot piece of ass? Because Kuro did have a hot ass, Keith saw it enough, now on the daily, and it was noiccceee.

“OK, next step, you have to taste it, no, slow down, Barry Allen,” Kuro warned as again Keith was too fast, “Slow, and easy, just stick out your tongue.”

Jesus, Keith’s ears felt hot. There was definitely something very nice about Kuro’s voice. It wasn’t Shiro’s exactly, but...yeah, it still did do things to his insides.

“Yeah, like that.”

Did Kuro’s voice drop an octave? Keith wondered, face flushing now slightly as he looked at the taller man, tongue extended into the glass, squirming a bit on the chair.

“Right, now slowly, _very slowly_ , let the tip your tongue touch the scotch.”

Keith lowered his lids, trying very hard not to moan as Kuro leant closer, voice low, those amber-yellow eyes strangely mesmerizing up close, making Keith feel a little dazed as the smell of the whiskey invaded his senses. He did as ordered, conscious of his movements, going as slow as he could, and lapped at the liquid.

“Good boy…(Keith was sure there was smoke coming out of his ears at this point, because fucking hell, no had ever called him that, and oh yeah, he liked being called a good boy, if the stirring in his pants were anything to go by)...now just hold it, and savour the taste of it, in your mouth.”

Shit, when hell had Kuro moved even closer? And did he notice how Keith was definitely getting a chubby?

“Now swallow.”

Keith did, eyes closing, a dozen visions of tasting something else entirely different swimming in his mouth. He wet his lips, as if he could chase that feeling, picturing Kuro looking down at him, while he was on his knees, and being called a “Good boy.”

“Hmm, so do you taste anything else now, Keith?” Kuro’s voice was right at his left ear, and Keith slowly turned, looking into those deep amber eyes, gulping again, the heady flavour of the whiskey making him sway slightly.

“I..ahh…” he had to swallow again, mouth gone dry, as he tried to concentrate on the alcohol, and not imagine sucking on Kuro’s now slightly wet, and very tempting looking mouth. “Like smoke?”

“Aha, and?”

“And...salt?”

“That’s right, seasalt. Take another sip.” the man ordered, and Keith did, long, and slow, watching Kuro’s throat work as he did the same, watching him in return. The second sip felt slightly more familiar, and something clicked in his mind.

“Some kind of candy?” He asked almost perky, too eager for praise.

Kuro’s smile was lazy, and sensual, “Hmm” He stepped away, taking a sip of his own drink, eyes sparkling.

Keith almost protested at the distance between them, finger digging into his thigh, caught off guard. But Kuro cradled the glass his hands, swirling it again slowly, smile still in place, and walked to the hallway before turning around to meet Keith’s gaze.

“Goodnight.” Taller man held up the glass in a mock toast, voice husky. “Your instincts aren’t bad for a first timer. But don’t worry, Keith, we’ll train you to do, much, _much_ better.”

  

* * *

  

Keith woke up the far too early next morning, and lay on his bed looking up at the ceiling. The strangeness from the evening before came to mind, confusing him. He was avoiding admitting it previously despite his torrid little fantasies, but yeah, it was time to confess his sins.

He had the hots, burning lava hots, for both Shiro and Kuro.

And he'd take either of them given a choice, evident from how much he had been willing to jump Kuro during that whiskey drinking lesson. And Kuro had to have been aware of it, judging by the way he had handled Shiro knowing Keith was there (which even in broad daylight Keith thought was too hot) and then the obvious sexual way he had said that he would “train” him to do better.

God, even now, he felt his cock twitching, as he recalled the way Kuro had sounded.

Keith groaned, rolling over, wondering what type of training he’d need. He could suck dick well enough, and none of his very limited, ok fine, two sexual partners had complained about it. He had anal sex with his second hookup, (he refused to call it a relationship as it was mostly really just sex for about 10 days), and it had been pretty good, too. He liked it, which he knew not all gay men did, but something about being plowed down, set his nerves on fire, and yeah, he was a eager bottom, _that_ was a given.

But neither of his previous experiences had looked or talked like Shiro. Or Kuro.

And God knew, Keith was all riled up over their illegally hot bodies. Tall, check. Buff, check. Fucking voices that could melt icicles, check. Pecs he wanted to come all over, check and check. Thicc thighs, and butts he couldn’t stop wanting to dig his nails into, hella check.

Realistically though, if he wasn’t completely off, he had a better chance with Kuro, didn’t he, based on last night?

Sure, Shiro was nice to him, but then the fucker was stupid nice to everyone. His default mode was a insta-worthy sunniness, no filters need, and yeah, Keith had seen some of the dudes who looked like they had Chris Evans bods online, but then turned out to be Chris Pratt from his Andy Dwyer days in real life.

Not that Pratt wasn’t fine as Andy, if you liked dad bods, but it did nothing for his dick.

Which did not apply to either of the twins.

In fact, the very thought of them, had his hard dick sending the wrong signals to his brain requesting a replay of KuroStrokingShriosBack.gif on an endless loop, which Keith knew was not really how biology worked, but it was a really good gifset, which evolved into him trying to suck down Kuro’s dick, and Shiro telling him what to do and…

Well, that was some kind record, even for him, as to how fast he came all over his hand.

Oh man, he was so fucked up, he wondered if Costco sold Holy Water in bulk, and how much of it he needed.

 

* * *

  

The following Tuesday, as Keith was scarfing down his eggs, and bacon which Shiro had made, bless his pecs, Kuro nudged his brother, “Why did Keith get more slices than I did?”

“Cuz he’s my favourite roomie, you jelly, bro?”

Keith stopped shoving food into is mouth for a second, startled.

Shiro smiled, reaching out to ruffle his hair, which never failed to melt Keith because he was weak, so weak, fam. Across from him, Kuro shrugged. “Nah-h, not really, since you’re just fattening him up for the slaughter.”

“How dare you!” Shiro did an outraged gasp, walking over to Keith, covering his ears. “Don’t listen to a word that monster says, Keith.”

Kuro got up, dropping his dishes in the sink, and walked by making a mock lunge for Keith, but Shiro spread out his arms behind Keith, and with a fake accent said, “You shall not pass!”

Keith couldn’t help laugh as Kuro gave Shiro the finger, lifting up his bag as he headed out the door, “Bye, you fucking losers.”

“Begone thot.” Shiro responded.

“Don’t you have to go as well, Shiro?” Keith asked.

“I just saved your ass from that devil, and now you wanna just get rid of me? Oh, how you wound, me, Keith, right in the heart.” Shiro made stabbing motions with his hands, which maybe bounced Keith favorite pec...haha, who was he kidding, he loved both of Shiro’s pecs.

Whoa, whoa, it's barely 6 a.m, and Keith blushed to the roots of his hair, clearing his throat he mumbled out, “Thank you, and you don't have to leave, ever.”

“Well, thank God, since I do live here.” Shiro smiled, and Keith did as well, warmth radiating through his body. “I wanted to ask you something though before I leave.”

“What?

Shiro settled in on the chair next to Keith, suddenly all serious, making Keith raise an eyebrow. “We usually throw a party for our friends, but I know that you are not very comfortable with strangers.”

Oh, Keith felt bad, had he been holding them back from having parties at their place all this time?

“Knowing you, you'd probably feel guilty about it, if we suddenly told you we were having a party and then you'd just say “yes” (Keith's eyes widened at that, how the hell did Shiro figure him out so quickly?), and then suffer through it. So I wanted to let you know that if you agree, only then will I ask everyone. We can get you a nice hotel room for the night so you could sleep in peace, our treat. Or if you were willing to be a part of the party then we could invite your friends, and have you guys set up in Kuro’s room, since that's the furthest, with games & everything so you could have your own space to hang. Or my room, if you needed more space. Oh, and we always lock our bedroom doors for parties, so we'd lock yours, too.” Shiro laughed. “Not with you in it, if you’re worried about that.”

Keith wanted to wrap his arms around Shiro because this was probably the first time anyone had offered him a say, and multiple choices regarding social activities where he was involved. None of his roomies ever thought about his comfort level, in fact most of them would generally get annoyed with him, and told him to stay in his room since he was “So emo-pariah”. He had moved out from multi-shared places because sometimes he'd come home without ever being told there was a party, since the rest of his flatmates had just decided to throw one, and not invite and/or tell him. The last straw with his previous roommate had been when some people had walked into his room during a party he had reluctantly agreed to, and spilt drinks over his sketchbook.

“Bottom line, you decide. We would never pressure you, and we can have a conversation about any worries you might have later on. I just wanted to talk to you first so you can think about it.” Shiro asked, cocking in his head to the side, and making that white lock of hair fall across his forehead which Keith thought looked adorable, despite his very solemn face at the moment.

“Ok, I'll think about it.” he said.

“Awesome!” Shiro said, all smiles again, and picked up the the second last piece of bacon from Keith’s plate before the shorter boy could protest.

“Bacon thief!” Keith yelled as he too hopped off the chair, gathering up all the dishes to put them in the sink, taking the last sip of coffee he had left in his mug.

“It's not stealing if I paid for it.”

Shiro slung his backpack over his shoulder, looking fly AF in his goddamned Adidas tracks, and Keith couldn’t resist his impulse taking the last piece of bacon, and walking up to Shiro.

“I still get the last one though.” He teased waving it in the air, then tried to turn away as Shiro took the bait, and reached for it, making Keith giggle.

Like a fucking giddy two year old.

Shiro’s face showed his surprise, watching Keith try to eat the slice while still making that silly sound. Shiro leaned in, catching Keith in mid-giggle, and pulled him right back, one arm locked around Keith's waist, the other tilting the shorter boy’s head.

Startled Keith paused, purple eyes blown out, mouth open slightly, the piece of bacon forgotten in his hand. In slow motion, Shiro dropped his head, breath hot over Keith's face, making him draw in a shaky breath.

“Keith.” Shiro’s voice dropped low, making Keith's toes curl, and fully aware that their bodies were pressed front to back, very close, Shiro’s larger frame completely engulfing Keith's own with heat. His grey eyes were limpid pools, which Keith could drown in, made Keith's heart rate shoot right up to the stratosphere.

Holy fucking Jesus, Shiro was holding him, and Keith was so ready, ready to be kissed, eyes already half-closing from his damned heart going into overdrive. He made some kind of noise in his throat, trying to say something to get Shiro to move already, when Shiro did. Keith's head fell right back, neck arched, and angled in a way he was cradled perfectly in the crook of Shiro’s arm, pressed into the pec of his dreams, so he was just perfectly placed for Shiro’s lips, as he again said, “Keith…”

And made Keith yelp in surprise as the taller man gulped down on the stupid piece of bacon Keith had not been paying at attention to.

“...You shouldn’t tease a man with bacon, like that.” he said, laughing in Keith’s ear as he let the startled boy go.

Shiro moved fast, and was out of the door before Keith could even respond.

That...that...ugh...Keith wanted to throw something at the door in sheer frustration, before he looked at the clock, and rushed to put his shoes on. Just as he picked up his backpack, opening the door, he heard footsteps, there was Shiro, filling up the frame.

Just as quickly he was in those large arms, and his words died in his throat as Shiro kissed him.

Soft, and sweet, lips with a whiff of bacon and coffee, large fingers holding his chin in place.

And then distinctively Shiro.

Heat pooled in his stomach, brain went mushy, as he responded to the gentle press of Shiro’s lips with his own, and kissed back. Shiro hummed his appreciation with a soft sigh against him mouth, and drew back, resting his temple against Keith's.

“Sorry...I couldn’t resist any more.” he murmured making Keith smile, as he got up on his toes to further curl into Shiro’s arms. “Bad timing though. I'm going to be late for football practice.”

“Oh shit, I gotta get to work.” Keith came out of his haze.

They parted reluctantly, as with a sigh, Keith locked the door, both aware of how little time they had. Shiro didn't step back though.

“You’re not mad?”

Keith hummed, as they both rushed to the elevator. “No.”

Really, how the hell could he be mad? It's been months since he's been crushing after Shiro, and if he didn't have work...he chewed at his lip, looking at Shiro.

Who said, “I sort of jumped the gun there, but we should probably talk.”

The elevator doors dinged open, and they both stepped in, walking close together in sync. “Meet me after classes tonight? I'm done at around 6:30ish.”

“I'm not off till 8.”

“That's fine, I'll can wait in the library on campus if you want.”

They parted ways at the front of the building entrance, both now definitely much later than usual.

“Just text me!” Shiro yelled at he walked away, and Keith nodded, even as he broke into a run, but absolutely loathing the fact. As he rounded the corner, he wanted to scream from sheer joy.

“Hey jogger lady, Shiro just fucking kissed me.” he wanted to say to the woman who passed him to cross the road, but she had her ear buds on, and Keith knew earphones on meant you did not absolutely talk to the person, even if your biggest crush kissed you. More so, if you were strangers.

So he tried to keep his fluttering heart still, not even remotely sorry to have gotten the side eye from his coworkers when he clocked in a full twelve minutes late for his shift. They could all suck it, as far as he was concerned. Which was his motto in general, and it wasn't till he he was in class, shaking his head at Lance going through Tinder, three desks down, did it hit him fully.

Both Shiro and Kuro had teased him, very obviously. And he had minded neither, because well, obvious reasons.

Now that Shiro had kissed him, what would happen if he ever found out how Kuro had flirted with Keith, and that Keith hadn’t discouraged it, if anything he enjoyed the little teasing?

Oh fuck...they were not just brothers, but twins, and Keith heard some freaky things about twins, how they shared a stronger bond than regular siblings. Sure Keith was a firm believer in science, but what if they did share some other link which science still hadn’t discovered?

Bonds aside, they must talk at some point. And Shiro definitely said that he “couldn't resist any longer” meaning this wasn’t the first time he had thought about kissing Keith. Would he tell Kuro? Or had he told Kuro already?

Fuck, fuck, fuck, Keith thought.

He wanted Shiro, he liked Shiro, he would ask “How high?” if Shiro told him to jump.

And yet...Kuro had wiggled his meaty ass into Keith’s thoughts somehow in the last few weeks as well.

But Shiro had kissed him...Keith groaned, burying his face in the textbook, hands over his head pressing it into the pages as if the book could somehow give him answers. Then he remembered.

As discretely as he could, he pulled out his phone, and typed in, “Which twin should I date?”

The 8-ball said, “It is decidedly so.”

Ok, so he hadn't been specific, so he tried again. “Shiro or Kuro?”

“Most likely.” was the answer.

Well, thanks a lot, stupid fucking app, Keith muttered, shoving his phone back in his pocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, what the hell are we supposed to do with THAT answer, Magic 8-Ball?? *shakes head*
> 
> I guess we'll find out in the next exciting chapter of The Adventures of Keith Kogane: The Slightly Confused Thirst Queen.
> 
> Thank you so much for the comments, and kudos, I LOVE THEM, they give me fuel to write faster. Bless you guys, all of you!
> 
> Come yell at me: On Twitter [@jinath_hyder](https://twitter.com/Jinath_Hyder), Insta [Lucifer's Arch Priestess](https://www.instagram.com/jinathhyder/) and Tumblr [The Essential J](http://theessentialj.tumblr.com/) Cheers! ♥


	3. Chapter 3

Keith blushes furiously as Shiro waves to him in the library. He feels there is an invisible arrow above his head that’s blinking “So Gay for Shiro” because he can’t help the dopey look on his face as he watches Shiro walk over to greet him. He is positive that the larger man has somehow grown even more handsome since morning because he wants to run, and jump into said man’s arms so bad he has to grip his backpack, and textbook extra hard to stop himself from doing exactly that.

“Hey.” Shiro whispers.

“Hi.” Keith says suddenly shy because his emotions are all messed up: he’s happy, and eager, but doesn’t want to seem like total pushover.

Then Shiro cocks his head to the side, and Keith is dead, so dead. “Let’s go outside?”

Which is a great idea because Keith isn’t sure he can stop from dissolving into a puddle right there if Shiro gets any closer to him. They maintain a short distance from each other, to Keith’s torment, and delight as they head out into the evening, and somehow Shiro spots an empty bench.

“How was your day?” He asks, patting the spot next to him, as if Keith wasn’t going to sit there anyway.

“Can’t complain.” Keith says, putting his backpack between him, and Shiro, so that there is something for him to clutch with his hand instead of Shiro’s thigh. “Yours?”

“Same, man, same.” Shiro says, adjusting his snapback, the same NASA one he usually wore, the red faded from the sun. “Did you eat anything? Want to go grab a bite?”

“Not right now.” Keith isn’t sure he can handle food the way all the butterflies in his stomach are fluttering. “Unless you are hungry?”

“I’m good for a bit.” Shiro says, closing his eyes as he shifts down on the bench, tilting his head back.

They sit there for a few minutes, but it’s comfortable, Keith feels at ease with Shiro in a way he isn’t around others, and he’s pretty happy just to sit there, watching students walk by as long as Shiro is there with him.

“Long day?” he asks finally, looking back back at Shiro.

“Hmm yeah, kind of. But it started off really well.” Grey eyes open, looking into Keith’s eyes, “And I’m hoping it’s going to end well, too.”

Keith flushes, but before he can say much Shiro continues, “Not like  _that_ , silly.”

The taller boy sits up, pushing back his hat slightly, one leg going up on the bench as he twists to face Keith fully. “Look, I know I shouldn’t have did that, not that I regret it, but, I should have talked to you first.”

Keith just nods, wanting Shiro to continue, which he does. “You know I don’t generally go around advertising my sexuality, not because I’m no comfortable being gay, but I just don’t think it’s anyone business who I have in my bed, know what I mean?”

“Yeah, I get it.”

“Plus, it’s been awhile since I’ve been interested in anyone...like I’m interested in you.” Shiro’s gaze just makes Keith want to scream or die or both, it’s too intense. “And I think you are interested, too, right?”

Keith makes some type of noise, that’s between a groan and a laugh, thinking that Shior’s line should be nominated for understatement of the year, before answering, “Umm, I’m here, aren’t I?”

“I know, but I wanted to hear it from you.” Shiro smirks, making Keith snort.

“Really? It’s not enough that half the college worships you? You need me to confess, too?”

“Half the college, well, _most_ , of the college does nothing for me, and yeah, my fragile ego needs the affirmation.”

“Fragile ego, my ass!” Keith rolls his eyes.

“Hey, now don’t knock that ass, it’s nice.” Shiro wiggles his eyebrows, making Keith laugh. How did this guy make him laugh so much? God!

“Have you been checking out my ass, all this time, Shiro?”

“Maybe...but it’s tough to decide between that, and your pouty face.”

Keith protests, “I don’t pout!”

“Yeah, you do. You pout when we go out on Saturdays, then you sulk.”

“Shut up!” Was he so obvious? Keith is appalled. “I do not!”

“Sure, sure, just like you don’t enjoy it when I bounce my pecs.” Shiro grins, doing just that, making his chest muscles move underneath his t-shirt.

Keith is caught between protesting or watching said pecs, and well, it’s not a fair contest, the pecs naturally win.

“Quod erat demonstrandum.” Shiro says, all smug, making Keith smile again. God, his facial muscles will never be the same again if Shiro keeps making him this happy. Which sort of sounds amazing, Keith admits.

“Why do I get so much flack for that when you admitted you’ve been checking out my ass, huh?”

“I don’t know, cuz I’m bigger than you?”

“Oh, so you get to just push me around?” Keith gets on his knees on the bench, drawing himself up so he can look down at Shiro, except his threatening stance is all ruined by the smile he just can’t seem to control around this idiot boy.

“Baby, you’ll know when I push you.” Shiro says, suddenly changing the air around them.

Shit, Keith feels that look down to his toes. “Is that a threat?” he asks, all breathless.

“Hmm, it’s a promise. Only if you want it to be.” Shiro lifts his hand to caress at the spot where Keith’s jaw meets his ear, thumb going in a circular motion that sends shivers down Keith's’ spine.

“You are way too distracting.” the older boy says after a minute, dropping his hand. “I wanted to talk to you about what us liking each other means.”

Keith licks his lips, “So talk.”

“I want to know what you want from me.”

Keith takes in a deep breath. All day he’s been wondering the same, unsure what he wants from Shiro besides his hot bod. “It’s no use saying I don’t find you attractive, since you already have such a massive ego, and all. And...well, I haven’t been in a real relationship since my first boyfriend, which was you know, your typical gay guys in high school trying to figure out their sexuality. I wasn’t heartbroken over him or anything though, I was the one who ended it after all.”

“Ok.” Shiro says, “So do you want a boyfriend? A fuck buddy? What?”

“I...I don’t know.” Keith says honestly.

“Fair enough. How many sexual partners have you had?”

Keith is a bit ashamed to admit it, so he holds up his fingers instead.

“Two is fine you know, you don’t have to feel bad about that. It’s quality, not quantity.”

“You?” Keith asks, dreading the answer.

“Five…although I’d really say more four since the fifth was complicated. Just so you know, I’m clean, I more than happy to show you the test results. I’d advise you should always ask for if you ever decide to do anything sexual with anyone.”

Keith nods, “I haven’t been tested, but I’ve really only gone all the day with one guy, and we always used condoms. Not that it rules out everything, I guess, I should get a test for peace of mind.”

“Yes, don’t do it for me, get it done for yourself. It’s always a good idea if you’ve been sexually active to make sure you’re healthy.”

They pause for a bit, looking at each other, before Keith asks, “What about you? What do you want?”

“Ah, I have to say that I'm completely intrigued by you. And I obviously think your sexy as hell. But we don’t have to do anything, you know, right? If you want to just see where things go, I’m onboard, we can just take it slow, maybe go on a date or two, it’s fine by me. My highest priority is that you are comfortable, and doing things out of your own desire, and not because of any guilt or pressure. ”

Keith likes that, he doesn’t like to be forced, and the way his feelings have been all over the place with both Shiro and Kuro, he wants to take everything slow. Somehow he trusts Shiro, he isn’t sure why, but despite the obvious sexual attraction for the man, he is at ease with the him in a way he isn’t around others. Just something between them “clicked” for lack of a better word in Keith’s mind, and he definitely wants to see where this connection will take them.

“I’d like that lot, too, Shiro.”

“Good, there’s a few things I want to be clear about.”

“What?” Keith frowns.

“I tend to get a bit possessive, and I’m physically very demonstrative. If that bothers you, you have to let me know.”

Keith can’t think of anything better than being claimed publicly by Shiro, so he honestly answers, “I don’t mind. And trust me, if something bothers me, you’ll know.”

“OK. If you change your mind, and want to stop, you just have to say so.”

“Somehow I don’t think that will be happening soon, but yes, of course. Same goes for you, I don’t want to make you feel trapped, either.”

“And you’ll also let me know if you want to take it further, too, right?” Shiro askes pulling Keith down closer.

“Yeah…” Keith says, looking into Shiro’s eyes, heart rate speeding up again, hoping for another kiss.

But Shiro, damned fucking, Shiro, lets him go, smiling that damned fucking Shiro smile. “OK, do you want to grab some food now? I’m kind of hungry.”

Keith huffs, but they did just agree to take it slow, and fine, baby steps it is, no matter how much he wants to kiss the other boy. Also they are in public, and Keith isn’t sure he wants to give everyone on campus a show with him begging for Shiro’s cock which is a real possibility if they start kissing.

He hops down from the bench, making Shiro go “Awww.” and his face go red, again, because Shiro makes him feel like a tiny thing. Which he is, compared to that considerable bulk, a fact he can’t get over. He had heard of people having a “size kink” and he’s more than an obvious fan of it now, having seen the light.

Shiro’s streak of making him smile continued throughout their dinner, which was just hot dogs from the street vendor by the campus. It’s low-key, and perfect in Keith’s opinion, and then they walk home together. It was not really a date, but Keith couldn’t help feel like it is, in a way, as this was the first time they actually did something together outside of being roommates.

When they get home though, his smile falters as he sees Kuro’s face.

Shit.

He has to get a grip, the way his mind sort of goes into panic mode. He hadn’t done anything wrong, he keeps telling himself, he isn’t dating Kuro. They merely share an apartment, go to the same university, mildly flirted, and well, the other man just happens to be Shiro’s brother.

Whom he just spent a wonderful evening with. And might be dating. Because Keith could totally picture dating Shiro.

So why, oh why did he feel like he somehow let Kuro down when the younger twin said, “Hey.” looking at how close Shiro, and he were standing together?

Shiro didn’t seem to notice that clearly pointed stare, and just started talking about football, plopping down next to Kuro, without a care in the world. Keith stood a bit awkwardly, before moving to pour himself a glass of water, and then standing by the counter, unsure how to proceed.

During dinner, Keith and Shiro had discussed how they would behave in front of others, concluding that they wouldn’t do anything different from what they did now, it was better to let things happen organically instead of adding pressure from friends which was bound to happen if they ever got the slightest hint of things. People always placed expectations on couples when they learned that they liked each other, and since Keith wasn’t comfortable with that, Shiro had agreed to be less conspicuous in public.

What Keith hadn’t expected was to feel so uncomfortable around Kuro right away, and it threw him off.

He could feel Kuro’s gaze on him, as Shiro talked, asking Keith about an upcoming test. He answered as well as he could, with both pair of eyes on him: Shiro’s grey gaze, soft and comforting, Kuro’s unreadable, but piercing.

Somehow he managed to survive for another half an hour, before he excused himself, and went to his room. He was half afraid Shiro might knock on his door, but thankfully the older boy didn’t. Instead he got a text saying “Goodnight, roomie *winking emoji*” which made him smile despite everything. He felt silly for his nerves getting the better of him for no real reason. He responded with a winking emoji as well, and actually fell asleep with a dumb grin on his face.

 

* * *

 

Over the next few days, Keith somehow managed to not have a mental freak-out whenever he dealt with Kuro, who also luckily stopped giving him, and Shiro those strange stares of his. Maybe Shiro had mentioned something, because the twins were clearly close, but Keith didn’t want to bring it up, and make it more awkward, so he didn’t bother.

The only problem was that his sex brain, the one connected to his dick, didn’t get the DM or something, and still lusted after both Shiro and Kuro, frequently going into overdrive whenever the twins got into silly bouts of shoving or mock-fights.

Keith tried to ignore them when that happened, and praying that Shiro never found out what a slut his dick was for two hunks touching. The distraction that worked was Shiro himself, who kept things fairly low-key between them on a physical level. Past soft, sweet kisses they shared like secrets when no one was around, the taller boy hadn’t physically pressed his considerable advantage with Keith even though they had both been more than obviously turned on by each other. Shiro was so different from his frat-boy persona when they were alone, Keith had been a bit surprised despite living in the same apartment.

But he didn’t mind.

He liked the sweetness of it all, even though he would never admit that to anyone living or dead, as he had his emo reputation to live up to. He also was getting used to be able to touch Shiro, again only when they were alone, feeling comfortable in a very short time being affectionate in ways he had never thought he’d be be capable of being. He loved resting his head on his fave pecs, feeling like he fit into Shiro’s frame as if his body had been specifically designed for it.

He also found that whenever he recalled those small stolen moments, he felt a sense of contentment he had never felt before. If he wasn’t careful, he admitted after he had drifted off to cloud nine one particular study session with his friends, and Pidge had to physically whack his arm to get his attention, he might catch feels, like serious, serious, commitment-type feels for Shiro.

And the sad thing was, even after that realization, Keith couldn’t even bring himself to panic, and run, as per his usual modus operandi to even the remotest hint of a relationship. He preferred to be the one to end things before anyone else did, no thanks to his mom walking out of his life when he was a kid.

But that was then, and this is now, and Keith was more than fine with things.

A week later, another Saturday morning rolled around, and Keith woke up, looking forward to just spending some time with Shiro. Somehow despite the fact they slept a few feet apart, and even thought it was Shiro’s face was the last one he saw before going to sleep, he couldn’t wait to see Shiro every morning when he opened his eyes.

The twins were still in their pajamas, giant bowls of sugary cereal in hand watching anime when Keith came out to the living room. He shook his head. How the hell were they such complete dorks while looking like GQ models?

Greeting them both, and getting very distracted responses, had him shaking his head again. He grabbed the milk, and his sensible muesli, watching the latest what was left of the anime, sipping his coffee. Shiro soon got up, while Kuro fiddled around to find something new to watch, and gave Keith a pat on the shoulders, before settling down next to him. “What are you up to today?”

“Shouldn’t we go get booze for the party?”Keith asked.

He had told the guys to go ahead with their party, and had invited his small group of friends, feeling more confident about it knowing Shiro would be there.

“That’s Kuro’s job. He loves all that crap.” Shiro waved it off. “We’d only get in his way, and trust me, it won’t be pretty.”

Kuro chimed in, “Yes, I got it all under control. Plus the liquor store doesn’t open for another fifty-five minutes.”

Keith was a bit surprised, but it meant he could spend some time with Shiro alone. “OK, then, I will grab some cash for your before you go for the stuff.”

Kuro shook his head, “Dude, I just told you not to cramp my style. Can you stop talking now? I want to watch this.”

Shiro shrugged, mouthing “Told ya.”, before getting up and stretching with a yawn. “Wanna go shopping?”

“What for?” Keith asked, watching that tantalizing trail of dark hair as Shiro’s top rode up from his movements.

“Clothes, of course! You need something new to wear tonight.” Shiro said, dragging Keith off his chair.

“Umm, no, I have enough things to wear.” Keith said, rushing to keep up with Shiro’s long steps.

Shiro pushed him into his room, “Doesn’t matter, change, and we’re going shopping. You got 15 minutes, young man, don’t make me wait!”

With a wink he closed the door, leaving Keith with his mouth slightly open, words still unformed. He changed quickly, grabbing his favourite jeans, and tee. About 20 minutes later, they were down in the underground parking, and once inside the car Keith stroked the leaping Jaguar over the steering wheel with envy.

“You are such a spoilt brat, man. Like seriously, this car?”

Shiro gave him a wicked look. “If speed is your thing, baby, it’s SVO, 5.0 litre, V8, she goes from zero to 60 mph in 3.5 seconds.”

“Fuck, I don't know if want you, or the car more.” Keith says, buckling in, the seatbelt of course is custom, red in color, startling against the all black interior. “You are seriously getting bumped to number 2 on my list of things I want to ride.”

“Wow, you sure know how to make me feel special.” Shiro deadpanned.

Keith gave him a serious look, “Shiro, as Riri said, shut up, and drive.”

Which he did, rendering Keith speechless the way he handled the brute of an engine. The F-Type purred like a giant cat, and Keith was officially in love.

With the car.

The 25 minute drive downtown was him just oohing, and aahing over each little detail, and mentally trying to calculate if his kidney or liver would fetch enough money on the organ black market trafficking sites so he could afford to buy one of his own.

An idea Shiro was not on board with. “I'll let you drive her, just please hold on to your internal organs, Keith.”

" _Fiineee!_  You rich kids have no sympathy.”  Keith pouted for 3 full seconds before something else about the vehicle distracted him, making Shiro chuckle.

Of course, Shiro drove to the neighbourhood known for their high end shops, making Keith shake his head, he told Shiro that they’d have to hit up H&M, which was within Keith’s much, more modest budget, afterwards. Shiro hummed, calmly maneuvering Keith to one of the large boutiques where they went directly to the men’s department. Keith felt a bit out of place, trying to stay in the background as Shiro was greeted warmly by one of the sales associate, clearly a good customer.

Shiro picked up a few things to try on, then asked for some items they both liked, in Keith’s size when the salesperson eagerly asked if they required any help.

“Shiro!” Keith tried to be polite, while digging into the other’s forearms as a signal, “I really don’t need anything.”

“Oh, come on, it will be fun.” Shiro said, “You don’t have to get anything at all.”

Which turned out to be a big fat lie.

Because as Keith was finding out, Shiro was a charming bastard, and they ended up walking out with two outfits for Keith, which the older boy paid for, having shut Keith up with an effective kiss on the cheek which had him blushing, as the sales associate went, “Aww, you guys are so cute together.”

They walked hand in hand to a nearby restaurant, Keith’s attempt at holding on to his customary resting bitch face completely wrecked. As he bit down on his enormous burger, Shiro’s phone buzzed. The older boy looked through it, shaking his head.

“Something wrong?” Keith asked, frowning.

“Nah-h it’s just Allura, needing a shoulder to cry on. It’s Kuro’s turn, though so it’s all good.”

“What do you mean it’s Kuro’s turn?”

“Ah, well you know Allura, Lotor, Kuro, and I went to high school together, right? Well, they didn’t start dating till the last two years of school. They entire time they’d break up, because something or the other, I don’t remember, then get back together, then break up...you get the picture?”

Keith nodded. Sounded like typical high-school behaviour.

“So after the second break-up, Kuro and I realized it made the most sense if we took turns with consoling both of them, you the whole “Yeah, uh huh, it’s horrible you broke up” b.s. I mean we are friends with both of them, and wanted to stay that way, but didn’t want them to think we were picking sides. So everytime they break up, we switch. Like Kuro will hang with Lotor, while I hang with Allura one break-up cycle, then we’ll do the opposite next time around.”

“Ahh, how many times have they been through this?”

“You know, I have no clue.” Shiro shrugged.

“Why don’t they just quit for good since it doesn’t seem like it evers works out?”

“I dunno, babe. The pussy too good, the dicking too nice? I have no clue. I mean they are fantastic together, really, but we’ve given up trying to understand it any more. Matt won’t hang with them when they are like this, so Kuro, and I share custody. We all just kinda nod, roll our eyes in secret, and babysit them when we’re needed.”

Keith snorted, trying to picture Allura needing a babysitter from what he’d see of her, it seemed very unlikely, but then he wasn’t friends with the girl.

“Enough about them, Kuro’s just texted me to say he’s going over to Allura’s, likely won’t be back till the evening before the party. Oh, and we are not supposed to touch anything labelled “Party” in the apartment.”

“You don’t have to go look after Lotor, or anything?”

Shiro smiled, “Nope, I’m all yours for the day, baby.”

 _Oh…_!!!

Keith suddenly realized that it was still very early in the afternoon, and Kuro was out.

Of the apartment.

For hours.

He picked up his drink, a slow flush spreading on his cheeks, as he knew precisely what he’d like to be doing during that time.

Well, _who_ rather.

The very same boy who looked tastier than the hamburger he had just finished eating, and even more decadent than the milkshake they had shared, rich with chocolate syrup.

Bitch, this is it! His dick whispered, the nuns from the Sound of Music, singing Hallelujah! in his ears.

He licked his lips to wipe away the last of the milkshake, Shiro following the movement with a suddenly smoldering look. Yup, forget the proverbial window, God just opened up the entire Pearly Gates, as far as Keith was concerned.

 

* * *

 

The entire drive home has Keith bursting with nervous energy.

They had left the restaurant, holding hands again, with him almost glued to Shiro’s side. When he tried to kiss the taller boy in the relative privacy of the covered parking lot, the latter had held him at arm’s length, and said, “Baby, I don’t think we’ll get home if you kiss me now.”

Keith had flushed from the heat of the words, and wondered if Shiro could possibly be any hotter, or make _him,_ feel any hotter. He glanced at Shiro’s big hands on the steering wheel, and bit his lips in anticipation of having them all over his body. The confident way the other boy handled the car, gave him goosebumps all over, and well, speed, was always Keith’s aphrodisiac.

The elevator ride up to the apartment seemed never ending, Shiro devouring him with his eyes as they maintained their distance. When they got to their floor though, one of the other students who lived in the opposite unit saw Shiro, and kept talking to him, even as Keith hovered impatient, and glaring. By the time they made it to the door of their apartment, Keith was pissed.

“Jesus Christ, learn to read the room, Susan.” he grumbled, fumbling with the keys in his anger.

Suddenly Shiro moved in closer, completely engulfing Keith’s much shorter form, arms on either side of his. Keith fumbled even more, almost dropping the keys as Shiro’s hot breath on the beck on his neck, made him shiver.

“Here, let me.”

Keith swallowed, letting Shiro’s hand guide his hand, gripping his hand firmly, but gently. Slow, and with a steady hand, the taller boy guided his hand to the lock, and inserted the key. “You have to aim correctly when you put it in, so that it all fits, nice, and tight.”

With a gulp, he let Shiro flick their joined writs to turn the key.

“See?” Shiro whispered into his ear. “It’s so much smoother this way, isn’t it?”

Keith had never thought of opening doors as foreplay, but fuck, it worked like a charm on his body, heat pooling in his stomach. With a gentle click Shiro opened the door.

“There you go, baby boy, now we can move. Together.” came Shiro’s low voice, making Keith swallow audibly, and as Shiro pressed at his back, making him walk forward, heart in his mouth.

The apartment was silent, as he heard the door lock behind him, and turned to look at Shiro. Who placed his index finger on Keith’s slightly open mouth. “I’m going to take a quick shower. You can come to my room if you want.”

Keith nodded, pleased that Shiro was still gave him a chance to change his mind even after he had been very clear at lunch what he wanted after Shiro had told him they had the whole afternoon to themselves. Taking a shower was a great idea though, he wanted to change into something more comfortable as well, even as his insides twisted up with need. He ignored his slightly swelling dick as he showered, willing himself not to give in to the temptation of thinking of joining Shiro in his ensuite so he could watch the other bathe.

Donning his most comfy pajamas, and sleep tee, he knocked on Shiro’s door.

“Come in.”

Keith took a deep breath in, and stepped into the room, locking the door behind him.

He felt the breath leave him as he looked at Shiro, sitting on the bed, towel around his hips, hair damp, and, oh so, very naked otherwise, a killer smile on those lips.

The afternoon sunlight kissed Shiro’s body, every muscle perfectly lit. Keith wasn’t sure if anyone else would be put off by the slight scarring where Shiro’s artificial arm attached to his body, but for him, it made that superb body even more intriguing, igniting a thousand x-rated visions in his mind.

As for the effect on his body, well, Keith was glad he was wearing loose bottoms, because it was downright shameless how much he responded to the man.

“Coming any closer?” Shiro asked, uncrossing his arms, raising an eyebrow. He leaned back slightly, balancing on his hands, palms down on the bed, legs shifting to part a bit.

Don’t run, don’t run...Keith thought, slowly stepping closer.

He stopped just at Shiro’s knees, looking into Shiro’s eyes, which for once were at his level, and felt the heat between them sear his skin. Shiro parted his thighs further, drawing his gaze to the muscular bulk of them, making Keith’s mouth go dry.

Then those arms, large, unmistakably masculine hands, came up to pull Keith even closer, seemingly burning through the thin material of his tee-shirt, around his waist. Keith almost groaned, Shiro’s hands were big enough to encircle his entire midsection without any effort. He automatically reached out to put his hands on still damp shoulders, resting his forehead against the other’s, eyes closing as he felt that now familiar wave of belonging, race through his body.

“Keith.”

His name, said low and soft, melted his inside, as he placed his lips at the drying hair at Shiro’s forehead with a sigh. Warm breath mingled with his, as the other pulled him closer still, those meaty thighs closing around his own legs.

Unable to help himself, Keith sought out Shiro’s heated lips, his own sigh of relief swallowed up in a slow, heated sweep of Shiro’s own. The shock of electricity that never seemed to fail to go down Keith’s spine whenever he kissed the taller boy seemed to be stronger than ever, their mouths melding together in a sudden burst of hunger, as if neither of them could wait any longer. He couldn’t get enough of the taste of Shiro’s mouth, tongue endlessly searching for it, when with a low groan Shiro lifted him up with those big palms cupping his ass.

“Hahh!” Keith gasped, legs automatically spreading out to balance on Shiro’s lap, pressing his body against Shiro’s warmth.

Shiro chuckled against his open mouth, slightly nipping at his bottom lip, as he rocked Keith’s body against his, a slow drag over Shiro’s muscled thighs, Keith’s cock hardening as he felt Shiro’s own hardness just underneath. Keith’s body started to move, but Shiro held on him, guiding the speed of his undulations, not giving either of them enough friction.

It made the shorter boy protest, a grumble against Shiro’s mouth, which he bit in retaliation, making the other burst out in brief laughter.

“Easy, baby, we have lots of time.” was whispered against his arching neck as Shiro traced his hot tongue against the throbbing skin. Keith’s hands moved over the expanse of broad shoulders, sighing from pleasure, savouring naked skin against his palms. He traced them down both bulging biceps, then up again, loving the contrast between flesh, and smooth metal, then down the back as far as he could reach.

God, Shiro was so much bigger, and broader than him, Keith just wanted to just die from just how much there was for his hands, and lips to explore.

He groaned against the thickness of Shiro’s throat as his own was being nipped at. Shiro’s skin was hot, much hotter than his own, and tasted very mildly of the shower gel he must have used, some type of cocoa butter mixed in with it, followed by the actual taste of the man which invaded his senses. Shiro shifted back slightly, hands drawing up Keith’s tee, making them both lean back a bit from each other.

Keith blushed a bit self-consciously once the top was discarded, trying not to squirm under the heavy lidded gaze Shiro raked over him. His body was lithe, on the smaller side, especially compared to Shiro’s; he wasn’t ashamed of it, but he wondered if Shiro would find him visually pleasing.

The way Shiro looked at him though...could he die from feeling too sexy?

Keith might have flexed a bit, a slight tilt of his neck, and back, grinding down teasingly, as Shiro continued to look at him, grey eyes going darker with want.

“Shit.” Shiro swore, before he lifted Keith up, and rolled them over. Without missing a beat, Keith undulated on the cool covers, one hand trailing down finger at the low waist of his pajama bottom, mischievous smile on his lips.

Shiro smirked back, one eyebrow raised, as he sat back on his haunches, then discarded the towel.

All the air in Keith’s lungs vanished.

Shiro was all his wet dreams combined: not a spare inch of flesh on him anywhere, just beautiful symmetry of sloping muscles, hardened planes. From his utterly handsome face to slightly brownish nipples topping off pecs Keith was just slightly obsessed with, to the 6-pack, surfboard-flat stomach framed by utterly ridiculous Adonis belt, to his tree-like thighs deliciously peppered with a light dusting of body hair, to his honed legs ending in perfectly trimmed toes; there wasn’t a single thing Keith would change.

Especially not where a narrow goody trail descended below the navel to a deliciously manscaped groin, twin egg-sized testicles, and a dick that made Keith’s thirst boil right over.

Holy Sweet Mother of God, Keith wanted to drop to his knees, and pray, then he remembered that he wasn’t Catholic, nor religious, but damn if he didn’t want to thank a higher entity for the vision before him.

He didn’t even care if he was drooling, because God damn Shiro was hung. Like a...fucking porn star, nope, wayyy better than a porn star, uncut, thick, veined with a engorged domed head that shone with precum, commanding to be worshiped.

And Keith was ready, so fucking ready, he forgot that he was supposed to lay there, and play the temptress. Instead his scrambled to his knees, then his mind stopped functioning because where the fuck do you even start?

Was there a meeting of The Gays where they discussed what to do with the Dick of Dreams, which he missed?

Thankfully, Shiro took over, hand gently pushing him back on the bed, till he was flat again against the soft bedsheet. With deft hands, his pajamas were pulled down, which was really good because Keith’s hand-eye coordination was a bit off for the moment as dickmatized as he was.

“Look at you, baby.” Shiro’s voice sent a fresh set of goosebumps over his body, clearing a bit of his haze. “You’re so perfect.”

OK, so maybe his brain wasn’t going to ever recover. Because, seriously, how could he have ever even deal, being called “Perfect” by the a man who was a clear 20/10, on a “would lock-his-dick-down-for-life” scale?

Like, how?

By apparently, moaning in pleasure.

Shiro’s giant hands traced down his body, and then cupped his dick, one which he had forgotten all about till now, but which came back sharply into focus.

“Look how much you are dripping here, baby.” Shiro observed, thumb swirling over his aching head, which shamelessly produced even more pre-cum in response. One hand rubbed his warm stomach while the metallic one wrapped around his hardness, gently jerking him, the dual sensations a contrast between hot, and cool, firing up his arousal even higher.

He hissed softly at the feeling, but held back from doing anything to just enjoy it, watching Shiro watch him. When Shiro leaned forward, and licked at him though, Keith’s back arched off the bed with a louder groan, hands tangling in silky white, and black hair.

“Shit…” he swore, realizing that he was already wound up so tight, he wasn’t sure that this was a good idea. “I’m...Shiro stop…”

Shiro looked up at him, eyes aflame, tongue tip at the slit of his dick, “What’s wrong?”

Red-faced, not just from embarrassment, Keith bit his lip, “I’m too close…”

“Ummm.” Shiro hummed right over his length, “So?”

“So…uhh.” Keith hissed as that fucker, gave him another lick. “Sh…”

Shiro opened up that wicked mouth, easily sucking him down in a smooth movement.

“Fuhhh…” was all Keith could manage, his eyes closing from the absurd heat of Shiro’s mouth.

He tried to hold back, but his hips had other ideas, thrusting right up. Shiro hummed around him, tongue swirling over his swollen cockhead as the taller man set a fast pace of sucking him down. Back, and forth, rapidly, hollowing his cheeks as Keith only got worked up even more, now actively pulling Shiro’s head closer every time the silken cavern of his mouth moved away.

He was getting way too close, and he couldn’t even care because it was the culmination of months of endless daydreams, and solo masturbation sessions. Over the beautiful man, who was giving him one of the best blow jobs of his life, encouraging his quickly off kilter thrusts with low moans, and one hot, wet mouth coupled with a sinful tongue.

Who didn’t let up as Keith’s fingers dug into the undercut at Shiro’s nape, toes curling from the onslaught of pleasure coiling in his stomach, heart racing like mad. He felt his balls draw up, as Shiro cupped them in addition to his bobbing mouth over his cock, and within seconds Keith was crying out as his body fell over the edge.

“Ahhh…” he lost his voice, as spurts of cum burst from his shaft, right onto Shiro’s waiting tongue even as the larger boy pumped him with his metal hand.

Keith managed some warbled sound, breathless, every muscle in his body tight as he took in the sight: Shiro’s flushed face, smiling down at him, wicked, wicked tongue lapping up his body fluid. His cock managed another small pump of whatever semen was left in him, at that strictly adults only tableau, eyes closing from the effort of it, as Shiro licked that meager amount, too, making Keith shudder from overstimulation.

His hands fell away from Shiro’s neck, as every cell in his body relaxed, floating on high, absolutely no tangible thought in mind. Adrift on some plane he’d never experienced, the only sure thing holding him physically down to the bed was Shiro’s warmth.

Which he curled towards, eyes still shut, sighing with contentment as Shiro whispered in his ears, “Sweet, baby.” before he fell asleep, smiling.

 

* * *

  
There’s someone breathing next to him, Keith thinks, somewhere between sleep, and consciousness. Whoever it is, is very warm, and his body is so relaxed, he’s almost reluctant to wake up. It was like he had a giant orgasm…

He moved so fast, he almost elbowed Shiro in the face.

“Oh my god, I fell asleep?” He squeaked.

Shiro just laughed. “Relax it was only for a few minutes.”

Why didn’t the bed just open up, and just swallow him down?

Keith groaned, flopping back on the pillow, muttering to himself as he turned over. Who the hell fell asleep after a blow job?

Keith Kogane, that’s who, his brain supplied, you useless piece of gay shit.

“Hey.” Shiro whispered at his back, lips on his shoulder blade as he wallowed in horrible, terrible shame.

“Leave me alone.” he mumbled into the pillow, trying to ignore how nice it felt to have Shiro kiss his back.

“Nope.”

More kisses followed, peppered over his arm, tickling him slightly. Once a small giggle escaped though, Shiro wouldn’t let up, making him squirm, trying to escape. But Shiro was nothing, but relentless, and after he found a particularly sensitive spot just at the side of the smaller boy's ribs, Keith gave up, and turned over, trying not to laugh out even louder than he already was.

The larger boy finally gave up, resting his head on Keith’s slightly heaving chest waiting for him to catch his breath.

“You are mean.” Keith said, ruffling Shiro’s already messy hair.

“I’m mean? Who left me hanging, huh?” Shiro asked, shifting closer, moving his hip suggestively at Keith’s own, making the shorter boy lose his breath for entirely different reasons.

“I’m sorry.” Keith flushed.

Shiro gave a short huff, and rolled over on his back.

Keith glanced at Shiro’s face from the corner of his eye, flushing again, before he sat up. “I am sorry, Shiro.”

Shiro narrowed his eyes, voice dropping low, “Are you, baby boy?”

The tone sent shivers down Keith’ spine, it was far different from how Shiro usually sounded. He watched as Shiro licked a metallic thumb, coating it with his saliva, then pressing it against his lips.

Which parted at the soft intrusion, before he flicked his tongue out to swirl over the digit. It was cool, and wet, before he knew it he was sucking on it like candy, the act sending his mind straight to x-rated territory.

Shiro just watched, then slipped in his index, and middle finger, catching him off guard, not giving him a chance to recover by pressing right in. Keith’s breath stuttered a bit, but Shiro didn’t withdraw.

“Breath through your nose, baby, and open your mouth wider. Yes, just like that, gotta get you used to that so you can suck my dick.”

Jesus, Keith’s thoughts scattered as he followed Shiro’s instructions, relaxing his jaw more, and willing himself not to choke. He eyed Shiro’s other hand which was lazily stroking the dick he was meant to be sucking down, making his own cock swell up in arousal.

“Good boy.” Shiro encouraged, as he moaned at the thought of blowing the man. After another minute or two, Shiro withdrew his fingers, wet with Keith’s spit, the metal now warm. He trailed them down Keith’s chest, leaving goosebumps in their wake.

“Come here.” Shiro ordered, still in that tone of voice, which Keith was powerless to resist, as Shiro helped him straddle his waist before drawing his head down for a kiss.

“You good, Keith?” he whispered at his lips.

Keith nodded. He was more than good, he was ready for whatever Shiro wanted at the moment, especially if he kept up with that tone, and kept praising him.

Holy fuck, just how many things did he not realize he enjoyed, before now?

Shiro didn’t give him a chance to make a list though, because he kissed him again, starting off soft, caressing his back, then down over his folded thighs. It was slow, and gentle, at odds with the earlier stuffing of his mouth, and he didn’t care, because he liked it all.

Keith hummed into the kiss, enjoying every second of it, he finally got to balance his hands on Shiro’s pecs, and he could die right now, hashtag blessed, and all that shit. He kneaded into the slabs of muscle, pinching at those nipples, like he had imagined at least a few million times, feeling powerful when Shiro gasped into his mouth.

“Umm baby…” Shiro groaned, then shocked Keith by landing a rapid smack on his asscheeks.

Keith sat back, eyes wide, trying to decide if he like it or not, before Shiro did it again, making him move forward, ass tilting up slightly, his body clearly making the decision for him. Shiro watched his response with a glint, making him squirm.

“You like that, kitten?” he asked, massaging into the globes of Keith’s ass.

Face hot, Keith nodded, then moaned as Shiro hit him again, measured, and even.

“Look at that.” Shiro said, gazing down at Keith’s leaking cock which lay on Shiro’s stomach. “My baby boy is exactly as dirty as I had hoped.”

Before Keith could be further embarrassed, Shiro kissed him again, tongue invading his mouth, and swallowing down his little moans as he was spanked soundly. His flesh were smarting, but in a good way, making him aware how sensitive his skin was. Shiro stopped though after a few more smacks, rubbing his slightly sensitive bottom.

“You ready for more?” Shiro asked, finally letting go of his mouth.

Keith nodded again.

Shiro gave his ass a gentle squeeze, “On you knees then kitten, going to get you ready.”

Keith shivered, legs slightly wobbly, but Shiro guided him onto his stomach over a pillow so that his hips were raised. He rested his head on his arms, and watched as Shiro grabbed a bottle of lube from the side table. Boldly he parted his thighs for Shiro to sit between, relaxed from his earlier climax, but definitely feeling the urge to be filled up with that magnificent dick.

Shiro placed kisses on his spine, muttering into his skin. “You’re so gorgeous, Keith.”

It went right to Keith’s head, along with the firm strokes of Shiro’s palms down his thighs, as he gently moaned into the pillow. Shiro kissed the hollow of his back, then each fleshy mound of his bottom, as he smoothed them down with his palms as if he was trying to say sorry for spanking him earlier.

Keith was going to huff out something snarky, but then Shiro gently thumbed between his buttocks, before drawing them slightly apart. He gasped feeling Shiro’s hot breath over his hole, fingers curling into the pillow.

Slowly Shiro traced the opening, and Keith’s senses were so attuned to that spot at the moment, he could tell it was Shiro’s metal finger, despite the warm lube. He moaned at the visual thought of it, making his dick even harder, which he tried to get some friction on by arching into the pillow.

“Easy baby.” Shiro said, as he reached down to fondle Keith’s aching balls. With his other hand, he kept circling Keith’s opening, till he had Keith calmed down again slightly. Then he pressed, his finger in, gentle, slow, flicking his gaze over Keith’s body to watch for any signs of discomfort.

He knew it had been a long time since Keith’s last sexual encounter, and he wanted to make sure that the slimmer boy was fully ready to take his considerable size in without any pain. So he kept at it, touching Keith’s body with his other hand, even as he worked in a finger, then groaned at how hot Keith felt.

Keith gasped, too, trying to get used to the feeling after a long absence, but soon having just a finger wasn’t enough, as he body gradually got over the slight discomfort.

“Shiro…” he said, trying to reach behind him to grasp the other man’s hand.

“Shhh, I know.”

Keith gasped again as just as gently, Shiro twisted in a second finger, making his hips twitch. This time he loosed up faster, as Shiro began to work his fingers in with sharper jabs, easily teasing his prostate.

“Oh, God…” he wailed, and Shiro took the opportunity to go in three-fingers deep.

“Ah..huh…” Keith gasped as Shiro tormented him, just brushing against his sweet spot, but not quite giving him the firm touch he craved. “Shiro, come...on.”

That finally had the older boy moving, as he withdrew his fingers, then reached for the condom. Keith flipped back, quickly giving his long-neglected cock a few tugs, shaking his head.

“No condoms.”

Shiro paused, in the middle of opening the wrapper. “You sure, baby?”

Nodding his head, Keith met Shiro’s gaze. He had taken the other’s advice, and gotten tested. When the results had come back, he had shown in to Shiro, who in turn had shared his. And Keith had decided then and there, if the time ever came for them to have sex, he was going to forgo protection because he deserved some barebacking once in his life, damn it.

And if he was going to die tomorrow, then he could at least gloat to all the other sinners in Hell, that he got a ride on Shiro’s superb cock, if nothing else.

Shiro’s eyes went a shade darker, and when Keith made a motion to go back on his knees, he shook his head.

“Want to see you face, sweetheart.”

Why the heck Keith would blush now, was beyond him, but he did, like some sap, as he positioned his lower back over the earlier pillow, and lay down, thighs apart again, illuminated by the sunlight, which made him flush even more.

Shiro smiled, settling back on his knees slightly, and kissed each of Keith’s bent knee. He lowered his immense body over Keith’s slimmer one, balancing on his elbows. The position dragged his cock right over Keith’s lubed up hole, then his own balls, and dick, making them both groan.

“Kiss me baby.” Shiro whispered, and Keith did, willingly, wrapping his hands around Shiro’s shoulders. Even though he had meant to keep it short, the kiss turned hot, and messy, as their bodies ground against each other.

Shiro reached down, moving away slightly to line up his cock, and pressed in, hot, hard at the entrance to Keith’s body, mouths parted as well, as their breaths mingled. Keith closed his eyes, moaning at the sensation, feeling his body protest slightly, then unfurl, gradually, opening up as Shiro’s dick sank into him, inch by inch.

By the time Shiro was in fully, Keith was moaning with pleasure, because every nerve ending in his body was on fire. There was no escaping the fact that even without trying Shiro was hitting his prostate just right, simply because of his size.

And to feel it, a part of Shiro, _in him,_  without any barriers, set Keith further ablaze, he knew as soon as Shiro slowly drew back, again dragging his length just perfectly against that spot in him, that he was literally, and figuratively fucked.

Because no one else could possibly top this.

Which was about the last coherent thought Keith managed, because, every time Shiro moved, his body was swamped with ecstasy. He wasn’t sure what the hell he was babbling, till Shiro gave a slight grunt, and said, “I know baby, it’s so good.”

With another twist of his hips, which hit spots in Keith he didn’t even know existed, Shiro kissed him, tongue delving into his mouth mimicking the way he was now moving in, and out of Keith.

Faster, then slower, then faster again, driving both their pleasure higher.

“You’re so perfect, baby.” Shiro ground against his mouth, before biting his neck, sending a mix of pleasure-pain down Keith’s back. Without faltering Shiro moved Keith’s thighs further apart, easily lifting the slimmer boy’s legs higher, opening him up even more.

“That’s it, baby. Take me in, more. Fuck, you’re so hot inside.” Shiro licked at the sweat gathering at Keith’s collarbone, as Keith arched back further trying to do just what Shiro wanted. He tried to move his legs back, panting harshly.

“Uhh...Shiro…”

“Fuck...you’re so tight…” Shiro reached down to twist his hand over Keith’s hardness, trapped between their sweaty bodies.

As if Keith needed any more simulation, he almost came, eyes flying open.

“You ready?” Shiro asked, voice strained, “Gonna to cum for me?”

“Yes…I’m…” Keith was sure his heart was going to burst out of ribs, the way he could feel the heat coiling tight in him. “Need...you…”

Shiro doubled his already hard pounding, as Keith moaned, looking at the harshly beautiful the other man looked above him, how fucking perfectly he fit into the deepest part of Keith’s body. He wasn’t going to last, but even as he was trying to meet Shiro’s thrusts, he wanted, no, he needed, Shiro to come as well.

In me.

Shiro’s grey eyes, now almost bordering on black, raked over Keith’s face, because he must have said that last part out loud.

His voice came out like almost like a growl. “You want me to fill your sweet little hole up?”

Keith lost it.

Shiro jerked him off, hard, fast, perfect, just the same way he was fucking into his body.

Keith was coming again, wailing, raking blunt nails down Shiro’s back from the force of it.

And right in the middle of it, as his body clamped down, he felt Shiro stiffen, then groan. And incredibly, he could feel Shiro empty into him, warm come flooding inside of him even as he released his own over Shiro’s palm.

It was even more better than before, white exploding behind his eyelids, as he lost even the ability to speak, throat sore from trying to work oxygen into his lungs. He managed some kind of soft whimper as Shiro also relaxed over him, heavy, but welcome as they both tried to catch their breaths.

Minutes or hours later, Keith was aware of Shiro’s movement as he gently withdrew, and a warm towel cleaned him up.

He protested at the lack of Shiro’s arms around him with some vague noise in his throat, which stopped when he felt the other boy draw up a cover over them both.

Keith managed a last look at Shiro, through heavy-lidded eyes, as a soft kiss was placed on his forehead before he drifted off to sleep lulled by the steady beat of Shiro’s heart.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will I ever post anything while I'm not in a rush?  
> Nope.

Keith wasn’t sure how all those guys in porn handled getting dicked by big cocks all the time, but it wasn’t that great afterwards when you had to clean up. Even though Shiro had been very careful, there was no denying that his behind was a bit tender, and he was really enjoying soaking in Shiro’s ensuite in warm water after they had both woken up.

He took inventory as he spotted another hickey around his thigh, alongwith darkening around his waist from where Shiro had gripped him. He blushed at the memory, partly from remembering how he had been shamelessly begging for it, along with how good had been. Despite the current slightly aching state of his body, he’d be more than happy for repeats of the same. Especially since he had discovered a few things he didn’t know he liked: his partner being bossy, and talking dirty.

Sure, Shiro swore as much as the next college guy, but he took on a whole different persona which Keith didn’t realize he’d enjoy as much as he did. Who knew he liked being told what to do so fucking much?

It was liberating in a way: he didn’t have to think, instead he could enjoy everything even more by letting go of his usual control. Especially since he knew now exactly how damned well Shiro could make him feel, he couldn’t find a single argument against being told what to do in bed. His thoughts were making his dick twitch with interest again making him snort.

Clearly his body had already made the decision earlier in the afternoon, his mind was only catching up to it.

Then all of the sudden, Kuro’s voice popped into his head, as if he was right there whispering, “...we’ll train you to do, much, _much_ better.”

Jesus.

He really needed his head examined, along with his cock which really latched onto the idea of the “we” part: Shiro and Kuro just ruining him together in bed.

No, no, no...Keith stood up in a rush, and turned on the shower, the cold blast of water making him almost jump out of his skin.

What the hell was he even thinking, having already, very clearly fucked one brother, but still wanting the other? More horribly, he wanted them _together._ He needed an exorcism or two, surely.

The knock on the door, had Keith startled, and turning around guiltily, water sloshing in the tub.

“Keith? Kuro just texted that he was coming home soon with Allura.” Came Shiro’s voice. “You can relax though, just wanted to let you know.”

“Thanks!” Keith shouted, half afraid Shiro might come in, and see the guilt on his face. After a minute, he let out the breath he’d been holding in, shoulders slumping as he realized Shiro had clearly left. He opened the valve to drain the bathtub, and reached for a towel.

Maybe having more sex with Shiro was what he needed to completely get over his silly little obsession with both of them. He didn’t have to fantasize anymore, and masturbate by his lonesome self when he could easily get Shiro’s dick on the regular if he wanted to.

He looked at himself in eye in his reflection of the vanity mirror, and mouthed, “Do not think of threesomes.”

Yes, that was clearly the solution. There. That’s all he had to do. Make it a mantra in his head. He chanted it underneath his breath as he slathered on a generous helping of the body butter that was on the counter, nodding.

“Say no to threesomes.”

 

* * *

 

  
The beer was definitely better than the usual Keith was used to. He took another sip, savouring the hoppy taste.

Kuro probably spent a small fortune by Keith’s standards, on booze; it wasn’t the usual two-four of the cheapest beer Keith’s circle would spend on for a party, but rather a lot of craft brews. There was also a ton of snacks, fancy pizzas (One of them had white truffle oil, and oyster mushrooms, which didn’t even sound appetizing to Keith, just give him a cheese pizza anyday.), a smorgasbord of hard liquor which Matt lorded over, mixing up drinks for who ever wanted to give his bartending skills a go. The brown haired boy was even tossing up bottles in the air, and making quite a show of it any time someone wanted a drink.

Currently Lance was giving that particular corner a stink eye, since Allura was asking Matt for something, both laughing at each other. Lance’s eye had been twitching all evening anyway since Allura hadn’t left Kuro’s side the entire time they had been in the apartment, and the twitch got worse as the girl continued to laugh with the other two men. Keith snorted watching Hunk obviously trying to keep the Lance from getting off the couch to speak to Allura. He shook his head and looked around; people were dancing as Drake sang about about losing JLo, the entire space awash with twinkling lights which Allura, and Kuro had strung up earlier. It gave the whole room a dark, glowing vibe, which Keith didn’t mind.

It was still too crowded for Keith’s taste though, but Shiro hadn’t ventured too far from his side as they moved around the apartment. People took up space in the corridor as well, some just sitting on the floor by the bedroom doors, drinking. He vaguely heard his name being mentioned, calling his attention back from where two guys were on their third can of beer trying to win a shotgunning bet. Lotor, and Shiro had been talking while he stood by, and he turned to catch silver-haired man’s raised eyebrow.

“Well, there certainly is more to you than I had previously thought.” he drawled, making Shiro groan.

Keith narrowed his eyes, and crossed his arms, “What does that mean?”

“He’s just being silly.” Shiro said, casually draping an arm over him.

Lotor snorted. “Please give me _some_ credit, Shiro, as if you need a room…”

Shiro cut him off with a laugh, “You need to ease off the conspiracy threads, Lotor.”

“Pardon me, but the truth is out there.” Lotor said as Shiro rolled his eyes, and whispered “Here we go.” into Keith’s ear.

“Did you know that the BBC is actually brainwashing British Citizens? That’s essentially why they were created.”

Keith mirrored the white guy blinking gif. “Huh? The BBC? As in the news people?”

Lotor nodded. “Well, you only think that they broadcast the news, however…”

OK, Lotor was a fucking weirdo, Keith concluded, trying to make sense of the stuff that was coming out of the man’s mouth. The /r/conspiracy was too strong with this one.

As the evening progressed everyone was getting just a bit too on the side of being unbearably drunk, way too loud, and uncoordinated for Keith’s liking; this was the part he hated the most about social gatherings. He clung a bit closer to Shiro, who to his surprise didn’t drink a lot at all, but made sure everyone else always had a drink in hand. Keith drank slowly as well, he didn’t want to get completely wasted, but he had scored a blunt off Rolo, intending to light up later when everyone was gone.

He was also feeling slightly annoyed with Allura. She hang off Kuro’s arm, practically glued to his side. Sure, he knew that Allura was a friend, but it irritated him on some level to see that closeness every time he spotted the duo. Allura was lovely, he could see that, too, and despite knowing that Kuro had been flirting with him in no uncertain terms just a few days earlier, Keith felt a little stab of something in his chest.

He tried to ignore the irrationality of it, but every time he saw them, and saw how good they looked together, he wanted to tell Allura to stop laying it on so thick.

With a shake of his head, he took a long sip of his beer, only to be slightly jostled by someone walking by him.

Fuck, why the hell couldn’t people leave already?

So things could go back to being normal, and quiet with Shiro, Kuro, and himself. As he watched Pidge handily beat someone at yet another shotgunning dare, he realized how well the three of them did get along. He had never been as at ease with any of his previous roommates. Hell, he wasn’t even that comfortable when he had to visit his relatives at Christmas with his dad. But from day one, when he had moved in, there was no awkward silences, or unease when he was around the twins.

Admittedly he was also probably too thirsty from looking at the two perfect specimens of manliness, but they made him feel welcome, whether it was making sure there was always fresh milk in the fridge (he really liked his cereal, ok?) or actually listening to his thoughts when they were studying together. Which was a change from how his classmates usually treated him, rolling their eyes whenever he made any suggestions.

Fucking hell, people needed to leave.

He frowned almost pressing into Shiro’s arm as they navigated through the apartment since the taller man was too good of a host, and had to make sure everyone was having fun. God, Shiro’s biceps were almost as large as his thighs, Keith thought, watching them flex underneath Shiro’s shirt.

Damn it was enough to make him horny. And the small (by his usual standards) amount of alcohol he had in his system, wasn’t helping.

When Shiro finally sat down, Keith just climbed on other’s lap, feeling far too impatient, and done with pretending to be just friends. If Allura could have her arm around Kuro’s neck from just being besties, Keith was going to fucking sit on his boyfriend’s lap, so help him God.

Someone gasped, but he ignored it in favour of burrowing into Shiro’s neck, who smelled a million times better than the sweaty bodies surrounding them.

Shiro simply chuckled, whispering into his ears, “You need to wait till we’re alone, baby.”

Which made Keith’s horniness even more critical, and before he could even really think about what he was doing, he angled his head to land a hungry kiss on Shiro’s lips, groaning softly. Someone wolf-whistled, but Keith couldn’t care less, he was far too interested in tasting Shiro’s mouth, his lips nipping into the other’s, breathing just a tad too fast when Shiro drew away slightly.

“Easy, sweetness.” he whispered darkly into Keith’s ear again, squeezing his hips, and firmly pushing him away to stand up.

Suddenly Lotor’s voice was by them, “I knew it!”

Keith turned around to see most of the people around them were staring like he had suddenly sprouted wings. Kuro’s unreadable eyes were on them as well, a smirk on his lips. Before anyone else could say anything, Allura had engulfed them in a hug, “Oh, my God! Shiro you finally have a boyfriend!”

Matt yelled, “Yeah, that’s my boy, Shiro! Finally getting some cake!”

Keith felt his face turn red, even as Allura was letting them go from her hug. He looked up at Shiro, suddenly afraid he had outed the man by his own impulsive actions. “Shiro I’m…” he whispered as the partygoers around them cheered, wolf-whistled, and yelled, as Matt slapped Shiro on the back loudly proclaiming, “Yeet!”

Shiro shrugged, eyes unfathomable, but he smiled, raising the bottle of beer he had been nursing for a while, “Cheers to my boyfriend, Keith! Everyone drink up!”

The room got even more louder, and rowdier, everyone’s attention turning back to more alcohol, but Keith felt like a complete fuck-up. “Shiro, I’m so sorry, I…”

Shiro pressed a finger over his lips, “Shh, it’s fine, I’m not upset about people knowing about us.”

“But I...you didn’t want anyone to know...about you being…”

Shiro leaned down to plant a hard kiss on his lips. “Baby, Allura, Lotor & Matt already knew. As for the others, well, it doesn’t matter now. But, I’m sure you will make it up to me later, right?” Warm hands cupped Keith’s ass, pressing him tight into Shiro’s hips making a spark of heat go down Keith’s spine.

Shit.

Keith felt his blood heat up again.

Somewhere in the crowd yelled out, “I’m high, fam, let’s go streaking!”

“No! Let’s go paint extra lines on the football field.” Someone else countered.

More ideas were shouted out, mostly booed, as clearly the idea of messing up the field, and streaking were more than good for most. Somehow during the night, Lance had managed to talk to a girl whose name Keith didn’t catch, and soon they left (but not before Lance had wiggled his eyebrows suggestively with a dumb grin, and two thumbs up), followed by Pidge who was apparently in charge of the getting paint for the football field. Slowly the apartment started clearing out, people leaving in groups.

Hunk, clearly high, came, and first hugged Keith, then pulled in Shiro while crying. “Guys, I’m so happy for you.”

Keith blushed when Shay dragged Hunk away saying, “We should go, honey, they probably want to be alone. Have fun!”

Hunk nodded, still emotional, and gave Keith another hug before leaving hand in hand with his girlfriend, muttering something about looking for Greywacke on their way home. Keith only just noticed that Lotor was talking to Allura again (they had not acknowledged each other the entire time), and they were the second to last people to leave, Lotor calling her “Princess” and kissing her hands repeatedly while she giggled, and gave everyone air kisses.

That left Matt, who was drunkenly helping a irritated looking Kuro clean up. Shiro shrugged, and started clearing up things as well, and Keith had no other choice, but to join in, hoping they would be done soon so he could jump Shiro.

“Hey, where did Pidge get to?” Matt suddenly asked.

“She’s helping paint extra lines, and or streaking.” Kuro muttered, gathering up the last of the empties into a recycling bag.

“What! Why are you letting my baby sister get in trouble?” Matt asked, trying to dunk a crumpled-up napkin into a garbage, but failing repeatedly.

“What the hell, man, you were right here when those guys were talking about it.” Kuro rolled his eyes.

“Um, physically I was here, but mentally I was trying to talk up Acxa. You guys ever notice she’s pretty hot?”

Shiro rolled his eyes, gathering up the napkin Matt had been trying to throw into the bin. “You know you can text Pidge, or just call her, right?”

“That’s ineffective.” Matt looked around, as Keith finished draining the last of the half-drank beverages into the sink. “Ugh, we need to go stop her.”

“Who is “we”? She’s your sister.” Kuro said, sprawling out on the couch with a beer, having clearly finished his task.

Matt took his phone out, “I’m calling an Uber, man, I don’t know if I can walk all the way to the field, I’m a bit buzzed.”

“A bit?” Shiro asked holding up two empty tequila bottles, one eyebrow arched, as he swept a hand over the bag of other liquor bottles.

Matt burped, “Well, someone had to taste the booze before mixing it. Guys, come with me so you can stop Pidge. She’ll listen to you, Kuro, since you are not related.” He leaned over the couch, to wrap his hands around Kuro’s arm.

“Yeah, no thanks, I’m not getting into a fight with your little sister.”

“Seriously, why you gotta do me like this?” Matt wailed, still tugging.

“You guys are too late, looks like they found a can of paint, and are on their way to the campus.” Keith said, looking through his instagram feed.

“Damn it.” Matt almost walked into the front door in a hurry, then bumped his head trying to open the door.

Kuro sighed loudly. “Matt, you useless piece of…”

He kept shaking his head as Matt rubbed his forehead, then shoved the boy out the door before slamming it shut.

“Should we take down the lights?” Keith asked, as Shiro lined up all the garbage & recycling bags to take out.

“Nah-h leave it, it's kind of romanctic. I’m gonna take these down to the bins.” the taller boy said, picking up the heavy bags effortlessly.

Keith sighed dreamily, Shiro was so strong…

He was still daydreaming on a chair by the kitchen counter, a few minutes later when Kuro came back. “Where’s Shiro?”

“He took all the garbage down. Matt, ok?”

“Yeah, put him in his ride, all safe, and sound.” Kuro picked up his discarded bottle of beer, and sprawled out on the sofa with a sigh.

“So...you, and Shiro…” he drawled.

Keith made a loud noise as he gulped his own drink down too fast, caught off guard.

Amber eyes peered at his, “Had to out him, too?”

Keith flushed. “I didn’t mean to.”

“No? You didn’t want to make a scene, and let everyone know you are fucking my brother?”

“Hey!” Shiro’s voice cut through the apartment, as he shut the door behind him. Neither Kuro nor Keith had noticed the sound of the other man at the entrance. The older twin walked in, eyes ablaze and locked on Kuro’s face. He washed his hands in the kitchen sink, drying it off on a towel, then wrapped his arm around Keith’s shoulders, jaw tight.

“Keith already apologized to me earlier.” He bit out, his voice taking on a dark edge.

The shorter man gulped, as tense silence descended in the room. Kuro still sat on the sofa, head turned to look at Shiro and Keith, face tight with anger.

Keith wasn’t sure what to say, guilt invading his chest; he didn’t want to be the reason for the two men glaring at each other, looking like they would get into a serious brawl. He got up, intending to try, and talk Shiro into moving away.

“What the hell is that?”

Keith looked up to see Kuro’s narrowed eyes looking at him.

What…?

The blunt he had taken earlier had fallen out from his pocket to the floor.

“It’s just weed, I got for us to...”

“Jesus fucking Christ!” Kuro threw his head back, and swept across the room in a flash, picking up the object. His angry movement startled Keith, eyes widening further as he felt Shiro move to stand between them.

“You don’t even fucking know what’s in this, and you were going to give to Shiro to smoke?” Kuro brandished the toke like a it was the detenor to a bomb.

“Stop.” Shiro bit out, drawing Keith away with an arm wrapped around his shoulder.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Keith finally found his voice, shaking with anger.

“What is wrong with me? What is wrong with _you_? You fucking out Shiro to people at a fucking party without asking, then you want to give him weed laced with God knows what. You have no fucking clue how....”

“Both of you...” Shiro ground out.

“No, let him talk. I have no fucking clue about what, Kuro?” Keith asked, fingers curling into fists at his hands.

“About Shiro. You don’t know anything about him. If you did, you’d have know that he gets acute panic anxiety reaction from all the crap weed from unreliable sources, is cut up with. You have no fucking clue about his PTSD.” Kuro bit out, the words falling off his mouth like bullets. “You’re not the one who is there when he wakes up in the middle of the night from nightmares, _I am_!”

Keith is stunned.

He feels the harshly drawn in breath at his ear, Shiro’s body tense at his back.

Shiro had PTSD? Nightmares? But he had never...was Keith that horrible not to have noticed? All these months?

“Shiro…” he looks up at the Shiro’s familiar face, those thick eyebrows drawn as he scowled at his twin.

Kuro gave a short laugh, drawing Keith’s attention again. “That’s right, little boy, you have no idea at all about..."

“Enough!” Shiro almost growled, low, and menacing, as the arm around Keith was withdrawn, and the warmth of the other’s body moved away.

Gone was the Shiro he knew: carefree, and bright, the peacemaker.

Instead he was looking at a stranger’s face: jaw tensed, every muscle rigid, coiled with latent power, those usually dancing grey eyes flashing with an anger that sent a frisson of fear down Keith’s spine.

What the hell had he started?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It does say "porn with plot", so yes, this is some very dubious "plot" chapter. It's always darkest before the dicking.
> 
> Thanks to Praxis51's comment, I decided I should add this little caveat: In the real world, even if one is in a relationship, doesn't matter if it's a one-night stand or long term, one should never out their partner, unless explicitly given consent to do so.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't @ me today, fam, I'm trying, I really am. And yes, ya know I'll fix the mistakes later.

The apartment had always felt spacious to Keith.

But at the the moment it felt as if there wasn’t enough room for the three of them as the older twin stared the younger one down. The area seemed to have shrunk down to the duo, filled with unspoken tension.

Keith wanted to reach out, and stop Shiro, even as he ran his tongue over his dry lips. The atmosphere had been tense just moments before when Kuro, and he were lashing out at each other, but now it was even more pronounced.

Shiro looked like the lion about to pounce.

And Keith was frightened that the prey was Kuro, who despite having the same stature as his brother, seemed defenseless to the shorter boy’s eyes. Maybe it was the unconscious way Kuro had taken a subtle step back, that made him appear particularly vulnerable. Which was ridiculous of course, but Keith couldn’t shake off the feeling. Shiro couldn’t, _wouldn’t_ hurt his own brother, right?

Yet as Keith looked at Shiro, there was no denying that the man looked like a storm cloud gathering energy. The scowl, the hard press of usually grinning lips, the clenched jaw were indicative of a darkness brewing that he could never had guessed at.

Still Shiro didn’t make a move.

He simply stared at Kuro.

Who took another step back, another tiny movement. Keith opened his mouth something, anything to break this unbearable silence, but nothing came out, as he suddenly wondered if it would make things worse. What could he possibly say to calm the other two down or at least diffuse the situation somewhat, because he wasn’t sure if his heart could stand another minute of this impasse. He cared far too much for both to not agitation at the thought of either one getting hurt.

Shit. He flicked his gaze from one twin to the other.

There was no denying it, he _did_ care for them both.

Shiro definately had an edge because he had been the first to catch Keith’s eye, but he also had feelings for Kuro, which suddenly became obvious as the urge to protect him washed over Keith.

Which also made him realize why he had been uneasy about Allura all evening.

He had been jealous.

Jealous that Allura was touching Kuro.

Kuro, who was just as physically aloof with most people just like Keith was. Kuro who was seemingly less friendly than Shiro, but who always remembered to pick up milk, and Keith’s fave cereal, after Keith had casually mentioned it one day. The man who would simply lean over at class to give Keith a pen without asking, since Keith frequently misplaced his.

Fuck.

This was a mess. He didn’t need to also feel this stupid desire to shelter Kuro, on top of the sexual attraction.

“Fuck.” Keith groaned, then cursed again as grey, and amber eyes looked at him in unison. Even as he said it, he stepped forward, till he was standing between the two brothers who looked just as surprised as he felt. He flushed, feeling caught because it’s not if the other two could even guess what he was thinking, could they? He gulped, feeling both gazes on him, a mortifying blush spreading over his face.

Shiro frowned, as he looked back again to Kuro, and then to Keith, who stood as tall as he could manage, aware of the twin forms, one in front, the other at his back.

“What are you doing?” Shiro asked, voice still low.

“Kuro didn’t do anything wrong, Shiro.” Keith said, gritting his teeth. “There’s no need to be mad at him.”

Shiro raised an eyebrow, “Are you trying to...protect him?”

“I...I guess I am.” Keith couldn’t look, but heard Kuro’s slight gasp, not sure if it was in anger or surprise. He stared into dark grey eyes, pleading for the other to understand, hoping that Shiro wouldn’t let anger get the better of him.

They started at each other for what seemed like hours, though it was probably just minutes, as silence descended again in the room. It wasn’t the same angry tension from earlier, but something still simmered just beneath the surface, making Keith’s spine tingle in strange awareness. In the quiet, he swore he could hear his own heart beat, and aware how he stood between Shiro and Kuro, their presence thrumming at his extremities.

Shiro’s lips twitched, then a slow smile spread over them, confusing Keith, but not as much as the next words out of the older twin’s mouth, “Ah, had I know it would have been this easy, I would have done this sooner.”

“Huh?” Keith shook his head slightly, as Shiro stepped in closer to smile down at him, casually flicking an errant hair off the shorter boy’s face, before he looked to Kuro.

“I think you owe Keith an apology ” Shiro said, looking back into Keith’s eyes.

“What? No…” Keith stammered; Kuro had every right to be angry.

Shiro’s stare made Keith fall silent as large fingers cupped tilted his face up, “Kuro needs to apologize to you baby, for getting mad at you.” He put an arm around Keith’s waist, the other still at his face. He pressed a peck at the corner of Keith’s eye. “I didn’t want to do this now, but looks like I have to, right Kuro?”

At the confused look on Keith’s face, Shiro laughed. “Ah, you are so innocent, and naive, Keith. Is it any wonder I want to ruin you so badly?”

“I don’t understand…” Keith said, absolutely lost, and confused over Shiro’s odd behaviour, as Shiro drew him away slightly.

“I know, sweetheart. I didn’t want to have this talk with you so soon, but no time like the present, right? Come on, let’s all sit down.”

Keith found himself being led to the couch, where Shiro sat down first before pulling him to sit on his lap. Kuro sat down having followed them a bit more slowly, further daffling him. Shiro massaged his shoulder, and even though Keith’s mind was all over the place, he found himself relaxing a bit into Shiro’s arm, knees bent as he curled around the other man’s bulk. At least, the the brothers were no longer fighting, he thought, feeling relieved.

“Did you never wonder why we needed roommates?” Shiro asked, thumbing at Kuro.

Keith frowned. “Yeah, of course I did.”

Kuro hummed, making Shiro smirk. “You didn’t notice Lotor talking about it tonight?”

Keith tried to think over what Lotor had said, which was a lot, mostly about the BBC, then it hit him...of course!

Shiro had interrupted Lotor as he was about to point out that Shiro didn’t need a roommate. He had forgotten about it, and about his own initial thoughts as to why people as seemingly well off as the Shironage twins needed extra cash for.

Kuro spoke up, voice softer than earlier in the evening when he had been angry, “You really are gullible at times, aren’t you?”

“So you both lied about needing money for rent, why?” Keith asked not entirely sure where this was going.

Both twins laughed, making him scowl.

“Isn’t it obvious? We wanted you.” Shiro said, bopping his index finger on Keith’s nose.

“I don’t understand...why didn’t either of you just ask me out then?”

Shiro cupped his face to peer into his eyes, “Keith, didn’t you hear me? We. Both. Wanted. You.”

Keith blinked, mind racing.

 _Both_. Wanted him?

“But…”

Shiro’s eyes narrowed, “You want us both, too, don’t you?”

Ok, this was just too...Keith blushed, unable to deny it.

“Remember the morning I kissed you? Well, originally I was only going to ask you about the party, but you practically threw yourself at me, and I decided that I may as well make a move when you were so receptive.”

Keith gasped, recalling Kuro had outright told him that morning that Shiro was simply getting ready for the kill.

Jesus!

The signs had always been there, starting with the rent money which never made sense. They had both flirted with him countless times. He looked at Kuro, who shrugged, recalling how he had made a show of putting Shiro to bed, knowing Keith was watching. He had even said that _they_ would train Keith.

“Fuck!” Keith swore, looking at the two strikingly similar yet different faces. “You both knew from the start.”

“It’s hard to overlook someone when they stand in the middle of the hallway with their mouth open while they look at you.” Shiro said, making Keith blush at how he had never thought he was that obvious. Except he had only thought that it was Kuro who had noticed him, and not Shiro.

“So you decided to trick me?” He asked feeling angry at himself at how oblivious he had been to everything save how hot the twins looked, and of course how much he had grown to like them over the last few months.

“Yes, and no. I had heard from someone in class that your roommate wanted you out, and Kuro, and I were discussing how it would great if we could somehow ask you to move in with us. As luck would have it, you just happened to overhear us, and volunteered when we were not expecting it at all. Naturally, I didn’t want to miss the chance.”

“You still could have come clean after that.”

Kuro nodded, “You are right, we could have...” he trailed off.

“Except we didn’t want to scare you away. And I knew from watching you that you would be perfect.” Shiro chimed in. “For us.”

Keith still hadn’t moved off Shiro’s lap, but he was getting angrier. He didn’t like being made a fool even though he couldn’t deny that he had been parched as hell for both of them.

“I don’t know what do think. I mean you lied...both of you. You both fucking played me.” He bit out, voice slightly breaking.

“Keith, look at me. It’s true that we kept things from you, but I never forced you into anything. I did kiss you first, as well which I did apologize for. That evening I not only asked you what you wanted, but I gave you my word that we would go at your pace. Which we did. We had sex because you came to my room, after I told we could, but only if _you_ wanted to, and _you_ choose to forgo condoms.” Shiro said, voice level, not a hint of anger, unlike Keith’s.

Well...that...that was all true.

Shiro had never forced him, and had always given him a choice, had asked him at every turn if he was comfortable with what they were doing.

On the other hand…

Keith had flirted with them both. Had jerked off in his room thinking of them even after he had told Shiro he would see how their relationship would go. It was Keith who had kissed him in a room full of people, and inadvertently outed him, just as Kuro had accused him of doing. An absolute dick move on Keith’s part, jealousy, and alcohol not really an acceptable excuse for his behaviour.

Fuck.

He was the one who was still sitting on Shiro’s lap. He moved, feeling self-conscious, then guilty as the twins looked him, suddenly very tired.

“You don’t need to feel guilty.” Shiro said, even as Keith was reflecting on what his own actions had been, still holding him, and rubbing a comforting circle on his back. Keith felt like an idiot. He didn’t deserve how nicely Shiro was still treating him. Just as he shouldn’t be mad at Kuro for getting mad earlier. God knows, he would have probably punched Kuro, had the tables been turned.

He felt his emotions threatening to boil over, tightness taking over his chest.

Shiro, the ever observant bastard, noticed, and hugged him. “Shh, baby, I know it’s been a long day.”

Well...Keith fucking felt even smaller at that, suspicious dust filling up his eyes, making them water, which he tried to hide by hugging Shiro back. After a few minutes, he felt more composed, and eased back to look at Shiro.

“I’m sorry.” he said, then turned to look at Kuro, “I’m sorry, Kuro, you had every right to be mad at me.”

Kuro’s eyes softened, and a very small smile tugged at his lips.

Shiro cleared his throat, drawing Keith’s attention back. “Keith, I don’t want to overwhelm you, but there’s something else you should know.”

Kuro made a move with his hand, “You can’t…”

“No, I think it’s time, Kuro.” Shiro interrupted.

Keith’s heart lurched.

This was it, wasn’t it? Shiro was going to tell him to move out, since he had acted so horribly. His stricken face made Shiro frown. He couldn’t help it. He couldn’t hide his feelings, and he suspected that Shiro would know anyway.

“It’s not what you think, Keith.”

“I don’t know if…” Kuro tried again, something in his voice alarming Keith.

“Kuro.” There was that tone again. Keith picked up on it, it was the same voice Shiro had used earlier, and panicked.

“Shiro, whatever it is...if it’s about your PTSD...If it’s important to you both,  I don’t need to know, after all I am not very good that keeping your secrets.” Keith blurted out, feeling his heart hammer with anxiety. He didn’t want to hurt them again, and go through another situation like this in the future.

God, did they even have a future?

The tears came back.

“Please don’t…” he begged, blinking them away furiously. “I don’t want to hurt either you of again.”

Shiro shook his head. “I know you can handle it, Keith, I trust you.”

Keith drew in a breath, “But I let you down, Shiro. I told everyone when you told me not to, but I...acted stupidly without thought. I’m too impulsive, and…” Shiro shushed him with a finger over his lips.

“Keith, let me finish first before you say anything else. You may not want to speak to us again afterwards.”

Keith shook his head, but Shiro didn’t move his finger.

“We’ll see. Do you want to move? I might be confessing to murder or something, and you might want to run off in a hurry.” He said, tone sarcastic.

Keith shook his head. He couldn’t think of anything that would make him want to move from Shiro’s lap.

“Maybe you should.” Kuro offered, making Keith shake his head again.

“Alright, then, here goes nothing.” Shiro said, giving Keith’s hand a squeeze, which he returned, realizing that gesture was more for Shiro than him.

“After the car accident, I was in pretty bad shape.” Shiro started, as Keith look at his face. He knew that was how Shiro had ended up with the arm, the scars, the hair. He had been in a coma for three days, his future uncertain. He had heard that much of the tale before, how at age 12, the vehicle Shiro’s parents had been driving was hit by speeding truck which had skidded over ice. The trucker had died at the scene, while Shiro’s parents had succumbed several hours to their injuries later at the hospital, even as Shiro was in a separate operating room literally fighting for his life.

“It was...it was a bad dream, waking up in a hospital bed, to my grandparents, Kuro crying, then finding out about my parents. You already know all that. All of it was...well, I have had bad nightmares ever since, it’s been years, thanks to the PTSD.”

Shiro paused, looking at Keith, scanning his face for something. Keith wasn’t sure what it was, but he nodded encouragement. Next to them Kuro shifted closer, and Shiro reached with a hand, which Kuro held with both of his.

Keith’s eyes prickled at the gesture. It was...intimate, and touching. Kuro had been there, of course, by Shiro’s side, while the family dealt with the aftermatch. They all had suffered, Shiro probably the most because of the physical injuries.

“I had survivor’s guilt, too. Saw a therapist, took the drugs, a whole bunch of them. It was shitty. And not a lot of things worked. Or didn’t work the way they should have. My grandparents didn’t know how to handle it, of course they were going through grief, too.”

Keith’s nodded, seeing the hurt, and sadness in Shiro’s face, made his heart ache.

“Things...became bad when I did horribly at school. I think my grandparents had thought I’d recover faster since I was young, but I didn’t. They thought I should maybe go to a different school, you know change of scenery. Since Kuro hadn’t had the bad aftereffects of the accident, they decided it would be fine to leave him at our old school. I didn't want to leave, but everyone else was positive it was going to be great. ”

“Well, they were wrong.” Kuro bit out, clearly still upset over it.

“Yes, well I didn’t like the change. It was difficult to get used to the new arm on top of that, I was slower than usual with everyday tasks. All the kids kept staring at me like I was the freak show. I tried to be understanding, but one guy in particular, Sendak, always kept just kept at it. He cornered me one day after school, to teach me a lesson after I ignored his stupid name calling. I didn’t want to fight him, but after he landed a punch on me, I didn’t hold back.”

“Deserved it, for calling you “Robo-cripple”, the fucker.” Kuro said, and Keith had to agree.

“Well, the school didn’t really punish me too harshly about it, based on the circumstances. Thankfully, I was able to transfer back to the my old school, but based on that little fight, I started seeing a different therapist, whose answer was to prescribe more drugs. I just spent days in a daze, I couldn’t tell you anything about when I was 13, turning 14, it was bad. I did start doing better at school, especially since I got used to my arm, but I couldn’t feel a single damned thing, I was like a zombie. That’s round the time after we turned 14…” Shiro paused again, and looked right at into Keith’s eye. “That’s when Kuro, and I started fooling around.”

Keith blinked, not sure if he heard correctly or understood. What did that mean?

As if Shiro read his mind, he elaborated, “We had sex.”

Whoa...Keith’s mind went blank as the implications of it sunk in.

“Do you want to leave?” Shiro asked, voice measured, and deceptively calm. As if he just hadn’t said that he, and his twin had sex.

Which he had, and Keith wasn’t sure how to process it.

“I...I don’t even know how to…” he said, unable to form clear thoughts.

“Do you want to know more? Or leave it at that?” Shiro asked, watching him with a completely neutral face.

“Do...I mean is there more you want me to know?” That was about all Keith could muster up at the moment.

“Well, we stopped after a bit, we both knew we it was wrong. When my grades improved, my grandparents decided I was adjusting well enough. By that time, I had figured out what the therapist wanted me to act like, so drug doses dropped, too. After about a year, I stopped seeing him entirely. By then Kuro has been going out with a guy, and I decided that I should, too. We’ve both had a few boyfriends since then, nothing ever serious though.”

Keith nodded still a bit numb. His eyes went to Shiro’s hand which Kuro was still holding, taking on a whole new meaning.

Yet, he sat there, still on Shiro’s lap.

“When you said, you had four (Keith paused slightly) lovers, but the fifth was complicated, did you mean…?” He trailed off, unsure how to phrase it.

Kuro actually laughed, a sharp “Ha!” while Shiro shook his head.

It was Kuro who answered, “What he meant was that my last hookup wanted to indulge in a bit of exhibitionism. It was his fantasy to have someone watch me fuck him, but I didn’t trust anyone enough to involve a third party. So he decided to ask Shiro one night while the three of us were out drinking. Shiro, of course said, yes.”

Keith nodded, face flaming, knowing that had been one of his own fantasies.

“OK, I guess I owe you $10 bucks.” Kuro said, rolling his eyes.

“What?” Keith asked.

“Shiro said you’d probably jerked off to that fantasy, and I bet him that you didn’t, but yeah, your face just gave you away.”

OK, here were two brothers who just admitted they had fucked, but why the hell was it that he was one blushing? What was wrong with him? He should be running, but nope, he just sat there, as if someone had super glued his skinny ass to Shiro’s lap.

“Stop teasing him, man, he’s still recovering.” Shiro shook his head.

“Can I ask you guys something?” Keith said, still trying to figure this entire mess out.

“You can ask us anything.” Shiro answered. “I’m sure you have a lot of questions.”

“Why did you tell me?”

Kuro groaned, “I’m getting another drink if we are doing 20 questions.”

It was odd to Keith how normal it was to watch Kuro do just that, handing Shiro a beer, clinking the bottles against each other. As if people just admitted to incest every day, and then sat around drinking with their boyfriend.

Wait, _was_ he a boyfriend? How the hell did that work?

Wait, why was he even thinking of any of this working out?

“I told you because you should know. And, no, there is no one else who knows about Kuro, and I. Our friends only know that we are both gay, and not a single one of our exes had sex with us both. Even the guy who wanted to be watched, only hooked up with Kuro a few times, I just watched that one time.”

“Ok...so are you two still...do you...while I’ve been here?” Keith asked before he lost his nerve.

“We had stopped for a bit when we were younger, and we both long-term boyfriends. But neither of the relationships lasted, and then, well, we started having sex again. Everyone else have been more casual flings really. Plus Shiro occasionally has nightmares, so it’s easier if I’m sleeping with him literally, some nights.” Kuro said, sipping his beer, nonchalantly.

“We had sex a few times since you’ve been here, but not since I kissed you.” Shiro added.

How the hell did they manage to have sex while Keith was right there?

“My room.” Kuro answered, “Especially when you were jerking off in yours.”

Keith’s mouth hung open.

“What? You aren’t as quiet as you think you are some nights.” Kuro shrugged.

“We hooked up the first morning you came here. Before, and after.” Shiro added, mimicking Kuro’s movement.

The lube...Keith remembered vividly trying to look at it that particular Saturday. Then he blushed, not sure if he was embarrassed to have recalled that, or for the other two who acted as if was an everyday occurance.

Which it possibly was. No, no, _it was_.

So where was his outrage? He really, really needed Jesus, because he still hadn’t moved, or fainted or screamed or called the cops. Because this was all illegal, right? Not to mention, immoral. Honestly where the hell was the part of Keith’s brain which should be telling him to fucking leave the country, not just the apartment?

“So where does that leave us?”

Yes, Keith did just ask that. His brain was not functioning, it should be donated to science upon his death because it was an clearly anomaly.

Both the twins looked at each other, before Shiro cleared his throat, which made Keith’s stomach coil.

“That is up to you. I don’t regret telling you, or liking you or anything that happened between us. When I saw you that day in the hall, I knew I wanted to know you, and that I’d do a lot just to have a shot chance with you. But...you know what we are like now. And I won’t blame you if you want to move out, and never speak to us again.”

That earlier silence descended again, except this time Keith moved. It was hard not to. The entire scenario was hypnagogic, like looking at a Dali, and wondering which plane of existence it was taking place in.

But he couldn’t venture far, he still stood there looking at the two almost identical figures, less than a feet away from him. Because clearly, his brain didn’t work properly. At all.

“What do you mean by that Shiro? I don’t even know what we are...I mean if I am to call you my boyfriend, what does that mean? Would you still be...fucking Kuro when I’m not around? How would that even work? Do I pretend not to notice if you two...Oh God, how did I never see it?”

“Keith, please don’t get so worked up.” Shiro got up, but stopped short of touching him.

“How can I not?” Keith wailed, feeling off-kilter. God, he was a mess. What the hell was he crying for? He wiped at his eyes willing them away.

Shiro stepped closer, “Baby…”

“No...don’t call me that.” Keith couldn’t stand it. “I’m so confused…I don’t…”

Kuro moved off the couch to stand next to Shiro as more tears fell from Keith’s eyes, everything becoming blurry.

“It’s obvious...so obvious...I’m so stupid…” he shook his head.

Of course, it was. Shiro and Kuro were a messed up deal, and it was clear that what had started in their early teens was most likely to carry on whether or not Keith was part of the picture.

_“Everyone else have really been more casual flings really.”_

Well, of course they were, because they already had each other. Not just as brothers. Not just twins.

But lovers.

The room felt small again, the ceilings closing in, as Keith felt his chest tighten.

“I told you not to say anything.” Kuro muttered.

Keith wasn’t sure he could stay in the same room anymore. He needed air. He needed fresh air.

Oh, God…He gasped, feeling as if he was going to suffocate, he was almost choking on his own damned tears, feeling everything around him crowding in. He felt cold, and shivered as he drew tried to draw in more air, but all he felt was a clawing lack of air in his lungs.

Because he was utterly bewildered. And confused.

Where he should feel anger, and loathing for Shiro and Kuro, and their inherently wrong relationship, all he felt was emptiness, and regret.

Because he wanted that for himself.

He wanted to be the one to hold Shiro when he had a nightmare.

Just as he had wanted Allura to stop touching Kuro. Because he had wanted to do that himself.

Except well, now Keith was another fling wasn’t he? Another fuck that didn’t mean anything at all to Shiro because how hell could Keith compare to Kuro? He was nothing much to look at, he wasn’t even a side-piece because no one had a conversation with their main bitch present, unless one of them was being dumped.

The sound he tried to hold back, escaped, and all Keith could do was clamp a hand over his mouth, sobbing as the floodgates opened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to avoid the whys, how etc. & I failed miserably, because I can't ever let things go. I know ya'll gone be mad, but I'm writing the final chapter already, so just just...be patient, peeze?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is another classic me: posting even this last chapter without a proper read-through, because I couldn't wait.  
> Yes, it will be edited/corrected later.  
>   
> Artwork in this chapter is posted with permission of the artists. First artwork is by [JaSBartz](https://twitter.com/JaSBartz), second one by [ Lightning Strikes](https://twitter.com/L_Strikes_art), much love to them both.

“Keith?” Shiro’s voice cut through the haze, but Keith couldn’t see anything because he eyes were filled with tears, even as he tried to wipe them away.

Because his stupid, stupid heart was breaking.

He heard Shiro and Kuro move closer, so he brokenly spat out, “Don’t touch me.”

“Keith, please...” Kuro’s voice was filled with concern, as he still sobbed, and noticed Shiro had pulled a box of tissues, holding it out to him without making any further attempts to come closer. Even though he had asked the twins not to touch him, he now felt more alone, and his sense of loneliness grew. He pulled at the tissues, trying to calm down, but the damned waterworks wouldn’t stop.

God, he was a mess...he suddenly remembered being cradled by Shiro in bed. It seemed so long ago, despite it being just earlier in the day. It made his stomach twist again, recalling how good it had been, and how everything now, in comparison, felt like ashes in his mouth. His somewhat slowing breaths speed up again, as he drew in air which smelled too much like the lingering aftermath of a party: booze, and body odor.

“I...need air…” he gasped out, blindly trying to gesture with his hands, feeling his vision get more blurry around the edges, the lack of oxygen in his lungs starting to hurt. He dimly heard movements, and then felt a burst of air; someone had opened a window, but he couldn’t find enough strength to open his eyes. He teetered on his feet, face hidden in his palms, and felt a slight push at his shoulders.

Keith didn’t protest this time, as he was gently guided, still crying, towards the giant bean sofa where he gratefully sank to his knees. Someone took away the soiled tissues, and replaced them, while another set of hands carded through his hair, and wiped away the sweat at his forehead. He felt numb, eyes still closed, as everything went dark, and all he could hear was his own elevated heartbeat.

It felt like hours before Keith came to again, after feeling like he had been swimming in slow motion. For a minute, he wasn’t even sure where he was, he felt so disoriented, as the blackness started to lighten in around his head. He moved his hands, realizing that he hadn’t been covering his face, and blinked away the reminder of fog in his brain. The ceiling came into view, this time not marred with tears. His face felt damp, then he vaguely recalled the sensation of someone wiping it down.

Before he could think too much, Shiro’s voice broke through, a very soft, “Keith?”

Blinking rapidly he turned his head slightly, peering up to see both Shiro and Kuro’s faces slightly above his. Strangely he didn’t feel the need to cry again, rather a strange degree of calmness, as if all those tears had depleted his sadness. He moved slightly, sitting up a bit more, as both twins moved to give him more space. The air outside came in cool, and refreshing, which he drew in with a deep sigh.

“Are you ok?” Kuro asked, watching his face closely.

Keith nodded, slightly surprised at how he grounded he felt, as Shiro offered him a glass of water, which he drank very thankfully, hand surprisingly steady. Kuro took the glass away, as he settled back, feeling a strange laugh building up in him as both brothers kneeled by his head. Thoughts of being some cliche princess with her attendants in art flashed in his mind. A little giggle escaped his lips, and he almost laughed out louder at the concerned looks both twins gave him in response.

“Would you like to…?” Shiro asked as Kuro started to say, “Do you want to…” then both stopping as Keith slumped back on the bean sofa with a thud.

“Well, this is strange.” He said, eyes up at the ceiling again, unsure what to say now that his mind was devoid of the earlier turmoil.

Kuro snorted, and Shiro huffed in agreement. The silence was back, but not the tension filled ones from before as the trio looked at each other, all a bit more weary. Keith supposed it was up to him to say something, so he latched on the first thing that he could think of. “Thanks for the water....”

“Keith…” Shiro started, then stopped with a sigh. “I’m sorry.”

Keith looked at his face, which looked suddenly both very young, and yet wiser in some way.  Kuro cleared his throat, whispering a gruff, “I’m sorry, too.”

His face looked similar to Shiro’s, Keith thought, turning to look at the younger twin. Maybe they both looked so different because Keith now knew the most darkest secret about them. Or maybe it was because he was no in panic mode anymore. He, also felt a lot more older compared to his former self from just an hour or two ago. In fact, suddenly everything seemed to be from a different lifetime, a distant past. Knowing what he now know, it would be hard, impossible really, to go back to what that previous reality was.

But how did one move forward?

Because he had to know.

Even after everything was said, and done, his heart couldn’t let go. Never let it be said that Keith Kogane never made up his mind, and then failed to follow through with his plan. And he knew that no matter what, he still wanted to be here, with both Shiro, and yes, also Kuro.

“If...If I stayed…” He asked, voice wobbling, so he gulped audibly, and tried again. “You said that you both wanted me.”  

Shiro drew in a loud breath as did Kuro.

“Has...has that changed?” Keith asked in a rush, before either twin could say anything. He looked at Kuro, correctly guessing that of the two, Kuro was actually more apt to admit something than Shiro.

For the first time, during the whole bizzare evening, Kuro flushed, and looked away briefly.

Well, that was one brother down, one to go, Keith thought, as he looked up at Shiro’s more shuttered eyes. He pressed his advantage, sitting up fully, and turned towards Shiro.

“Don’t lie to me again.” he pleaded, watching Shiro’s lips press together. “You keep telling me it’s up to me, that I should do what I want. And...you said a lot of things, but you didn’t tell me what _you_ want. Please just tell me, Shiro, damn it.”

The breath that Shiro had been holding, came out in a rush, as he closed his eyes. Keith was about to scream in frustration when those stormy greys opened up, to peer down into swimming purples.

“I...I never wanted to…”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, Takashi.” Kuro bit out, moving right next to them, “Just tell him.”

Both Keith, and Kuro turned to look at Shiro, who shook his head slightly, “You two can’t possibly be serious. Keith is upset, it’s been a long day…”

Well, if that’s how Shiro was going to be, Keith had no choice. Damn tall people, Keith cursed, even as he yanked down Kuro’s collar, managing to surprise him, and then kissed the startled breath away from Kuro’s lips.

Shiro gasped beside them, as after the smallest of hesitations, Kuro kissed Keith back with enthusiasm.

Keith’s lips were tender from sobbing, and it stung pleasurably as Kuro took over the kiss, tilting his face at just the right angle, before his tongue swept into Keith’s mouth. Heat rushed down Keith’s spine, it was more than he had hoped for, and Gods, Kuro could kiss. He tasted of hoppy beer, then something warmer like caramel, making Keith eagerly lick at his lips. With a soft moan, Kuro drew back, both their breaths loud in the silence, before they looked back at Shiro.

Whose irises were blown wide.

Keith raised an eyebrow, daring him to say something.

“Fuck!” Shiro said, before he almost slammed Keith into Kuro’s bulk, twisting the shorter boy’s neck to land a hot messy kiss on Keith’s parted lips. It felt so good to lean against Shiro’s familiar scent, and warmth, Keith thought as fresh wave of desire raked through him.

He wanted to just hold on, and never let go.

He stretched up as far as he could, breath stuttering in his overworked chest, feeling like he wanted to somehow crawl into Shiro’s body because even as close as they were it didn’t soothe the raging empty feeling in his chest.

Breaking the kiss, he only had to shift ever so slightly before Kuro was kissing him again, driving that hollow feeling away. Keith moaned, the heat at his back, and front searing him, chasing away all his earlier doubts. He was surrounded by Kuro and Shiro, both of them touching him, soothing as well as arousing him in turns.

He gasped, feeling both sets of mouths, one at his neck, the other at the ear opposite, making him melt.

When he finally drew back to draw in some air, Kuro nuzzled into Shiro’s neck, making Keith groan. He was hard, and he could feel how much the other two were aroused as they pressed against each other. He groaned again, as Shiro licked into Kuro’s mouth, right there, right next to Keith’s face, then they both looked at him with blazing eyes, before Kuro’s hand pressed Keith’s head to lean into his chest, and Shiro licked right into his mouth.

Keith gasped loudly now.

Shiro tasted of Kuro, and then uniquely Shiro, and holy fuck, he could feel Kuro’s dick at his hip while Shiro’s was grinding slightly against his thigh. They weren’t letting him move much, rather shifting themselves against him, making him breathless with need.

 _This_ is what he had been wanting all along. This is what he was missing when he had been so upset before at the prospect of losing both.

He kissed back, latching on to Kuro’s lips when Shiro licked down his neck, head spinning with lust. But Shiro drew back far too soon, making Keith protest, even as Kuro laughed, a soft dark sound at his ears.

“Fine. This is what I want. What I wanted the first moment I saw you.” Shiro whispered at his lips, wrapping his arms around the other two. “Kuro, and I wanted you to be with us both. Be ours. Only ours.”

God, Keith didn’t even feel the slightest bit of remorse as Kuro pressed in closer, whispering, “Yes.”

Keith swallowed hard. He was doomed anyway when he hadn’t walked out the door after the bombshell the twins had dropped. Or maybe he was doomed months ago when he had first thought to this very same fantasy.

Except this wasn’t a fantasy.

Before he could form another thought, Shiro was stepping away though, and then Kuro did the same. He tried to reach for both…

“Keith, do you know what you are doing?” Shiro asked, and Keith gaped at him.

He wasn’t sure if incest ruled out Sainthood, but seriously someone needed to nominate Shiro for one, who despite sporting quite the boner, had actually stopped a) himself, b) his equally hot brother with an equally impressive looking bulge (Keith had felt it pressed right into him two seconds ago), and c) Keith, the thirstiest damn bottom ever, who was also brushing up slightly painfully against his tight jeans, to ask said parched guy, if _he_ was sure he wanted to drown in the most delicious of twincest river.

Hella yes, Keith was ready to part with his most prized knife for one night in threesome paradise.

“Shiro!” he almost wanted to shake the man. “Yes, I know what I’m doing.”

“Keith, this isn’t a casual fuck, you know, right? If we do this, you are crossing a point of no return. You can’t wake up tomorrow, and erase the fact like a bad dream. Kuro, and I want you to be ours. Not just for a night.”

Right! It was exactly what he wanted. Who in their right mind wouldn’t say “yes” to being ravished by not one, but two hunks? Even the pearl clutchers would jump right in, if they weren’t too busy fronting their dubious virtues. 

“Shiro, I’m an adult, I’m not drunk. I wish I was, but really I had no other choice to be completely sober after you told me about yourselves. It’s obvious you two aren’t going to just give that up for anyone. And...I don’t care. Maybe it makes me some evil spawn of the devil or some shit, but I’ve want you both. Hell, you both know that, you two heard me enough times it seems.”

“He’s got us there.” Kuro said.

“True, he’s pretty loud.” Shiro nodded.

“Are you guys mocking me? When I’m trying to be serious?” Keith scowled at them both.

“Ok, ok, so you want us both. How about we discuss (both Keith and Kuro groaned at that) some rules before we go any further?” Shiro asked.

“Great, rule number one, let’s fuck.” Keith offered, which Kuro agreed with, but as soon as Shiro gave him a look, shook his head.

“No, rule number one, no fucking. (Kuro swore as Keith stuttered) Not tonight. Instead we each get a good night’s sleep in our separate beds. _All of us_ (this as Kuro stuttered). We can sit down at breakfast tomorrow, and address everyone’s concerns (Kuro, “I don’t have any.”) and opinions (Keith, “My opinion is we fuck. Now.”) before we do anything else.”

“Shiro, you may be able to boss Kuro around (Kuro gave him a very pointed look), but you can’t tell me what to do.” Keith said, arms crossed, not ready to concede.

The older twin smirked. “Keith, you like being bossed around. You _get off_ on being bossed around, and manhandled because you like being taken care of. You just had a damned near panic attack, and you’ve had enough fucking for one day since you haven’t had sex in what? A year and a bit?”

“Really? What was wrong with the gays in your town?” Kuro asked, looking him over, “Were they all blind?”

"Shut up, Kuro, and no, arguments, Keith. You will thank me when you wake up tomorrow without regrets.” Shiro insisted, walking over to pour another glass of water, then shoving it at Keith. “Drink up, come on.”

With a sigh Keith did, grateful actually because his throat was dry again. He wasn’t giving up though, damn it, not when he was so damned needy, and wanting. But before he could latch onto either of the brothers, Shiro was mavouvering him down the hall.

“Shiro!” he managed to stutter out, as the other man pushed him into the bathroom.

“No means no, Keith.”

The door shut on Keith’s face before he had a chance to voice anything else. With a huff he placed his hand on the doorknob, and then paused.

Fucking hell, Shiro was likely right, he thought catching the reflection of his face in the mirror.

His eyes were puffy, face blotchy red, hair a mess. Despite the raging boner in his jeans, he knew he needed to stop. His impulsive actions had already caused a problem, and jumping into bed with the twins wasn’t going to make it better. His ass sent a little reminder as well: he had probably pushed it as far as he should in one day after not getting any for awhile. With a sigh he let his hand fall away from the handle. His eyes felt much better after he splashed cold water over his face. With another deep breath he ran a cool hand over his nape, trying to calm down.

It was a big step.

A huge step.

He didn’t need to do everything at one go, no matter how much his lust-addled brain urged him to go, and ride dick into the morning. He groaned, suddenly wondering what time it was, feeling tiredness seep through him.

Sleep was what he really needed, more than anything else.

As he brushed his teeth he looked into his still slightly swollen eyes, face scrunching. He didn’t have any weird horns on his head, in fact, for the most part he still looked the same. No one could look at him, and say “Hey, that’s Keith, you know the sinner who fucks twins.”

Well, no one was going to get that chance, because if nothing else Keith was beginning to realize he needed to better control his habit of jumping first, then looking. When he stepped out of the bathroom, the rest of the lights in the apartment were off, and he caught the tail end of Shiro’s voice saying, “...sleep already, you ass.” from Kuro’s room.

For a second, he froze.

No, Shiro had trusted him again, as had Kuro with their secret, and he had to trust them as well, if they were all really going to be involved in any capacity after tonight. He switched the bathroom light off, just as Shiro came around the corner.

“Ready for bed?” he asked, looking tired. Keith’s heart melted at his soft tone, and he nodded, feeling far more tired than he thought previously. When Shiro stopped at the door to Keith’s room, the shorter man took his hand. “Come lay with me for a minute, please? Nothing else, I promise.”

Shiro paused, running a palm through his hair, then walked in, sitting at the foot of the bed, watching Keith undress. It was strangely domestic, Keith thought, given everything that had happened. He didn’t even feel his usual shyness or pang of lust, as he felt Shiro’s eyes on him, just a rather odd sense of comfort.

He should have said goodnight to Kuro as well, but all likelihood it was better not to have, in case his control did slip, he thought, as he pulled on a worn tee-shirt to sleep in. Shiro had drawn the comforter down already, making Keith smile. He petted the spot next to him, and Shiro crawled on top off the cover, leaning over him to give him a kiss on the forehead.

Yawning, Keith closed his eyes, “Forgive me?”

Shiro smiled against his cheeks, “You know I have.” Then a heartbeat later, “Do you forgive, me?” The “us” part of it went unsaid, but Keith knew it was there.

Keith scoffed a little under his breath, “Yes, I forgive you both for everything, but not for being a stubborn ass with your rules, and shit.”

Shiro gave a chuckle, before placing a kiss on his nose. “Patience is a virtue. Goodnight.”

Keith tried to answer, eyes heavy as he buried in face into the pillow. He was asleep before Shiro had even closed the door.

 

* * *

 

It was strange how easily things fell into place following that Saturday, and their conversation the morning after. For the most part, probably because they has already been so used to each other nothing changed on the surface; they all had their own spaces, routines, and behaved mostly the same.

That Keith, and Shiro were together had already spread thanks to social media, and after some initial teasing, and a lot of extremely disappointed girls almost crying over the loss of Shiro’s availability, surprisingly most people left them alone, both on, and off campus. They would hold hands, or hug, and if Shiro was particularly sappy he’d give Keith a peck on his forehead, as far as anyone looking was concerned, they were just like every other normal couple.

Except they weren’t.

Not in private.

In the apartment, Keith would be sprawled between both brothers, while they did their coursework, or just hung out. Once in awhile he had even drifted off to asleep between the two, especially when they were cramming for school, and were staying up late.

While Kuro was slightly less physically demonstrative with Keith, he seemed to be more relaxed around the shorter boy as well, enough to touch Shiro a lot more than he had previously. Keith had thought he might feel jealous watching them, but was surprisingly not, especially knowing how much Kuro cared for Shiro.

And vice versa.

Keith had his moments of doubt, and guilt, of course.

There was no sugarcoating the twin’s relationship, and then there was no way to whitewash his acceptance, and participation in such an arrangement. He was also thankful that both twins had insisted they wait to do anything physical involving the three of them. While fantasy was one thing, being in a relationship with brothers was a mindfuck of a different level, and not one of three wanted to make it more complicated than it already was.

The taboo nature of it, rankled Keith from time to time. Even if no one else knew, Keith grappled with the moral implications. He wasn’t sure about having a soul, and never particularly believed in some all-knowing, all-seeing being ruling the universe, but there was no denying this was far outside the realm of acceptable behaviour.

It seemed not to bother Shiro or Kuro, but then they had dealt with it for years, and had accepted it part of their lives, _they simply were_.

That morning after, the trio had a lengthy discussion about how the twins had handled sex with others in the past. If one or the other was interested in someone else, they only proceed after updated tests, never went without protection (Keith had been the exception, apart from each other), and always after talking it through between them. In a twisted way, the secret Shiro and Kuro shared gave them a sense of security with each other that another sexual partner didn’t cause jealousy between them. Even though they didn’t go further than casual sex with others, they refrained from getting physical with each other while a fling lasted.

Honor amongst thieves, was how Kuro had framed it.

Keith just happened to have piqued both their interests; a first, they admitted, which flattered him, all other facts be damned. And they would not be pursuing anyone while they were involved with him.

Which also lead to practical questions: apart from the obvious sexual angle, what did it mean for them as a whole?

The twins had looked at each other, and Keith could also see the words forming before Shiro answered, it would be up to Keith how far the wanted things to go. His face made Kuro snicker, as Shiro had already admitted they both wanted Keith in their lives, as well as their bed, as an equal, and not as an one off affair, but long term. Well, at least till the end of college. Or Keith changed his mind.

Keith had gone quiet at that.

It was a longer than he had thought, at most he had expected them to want to try something for maybe a week or two, or till the sexual excitement of it died off. He personally had wanted it to be more than that, but didn’t dare hope for too much. Especially since the forbidden aspects of Shiro and Kuro, still gave him pause. Then he looked at those two very familiar faces...it was college, as Shiro always said, and not permanent.

If he was going to experiment, then well, the time for it was now. Both brothers were both very respectful of Keith’s mental, and physical well-being, certifiably free from any diseases; really Keith could do a lot worse a far as relationships, both sexual, and romantic went. Besides when else would he ever see two prime specimens like the Shiroganes in his life again? Or at least meet someone who was as into him, as he obviously was into them?

Morality be damned.

They weren’t involving anyone by any force, there were no animals or kids involved, if he wanted to spend his time away from school work, figuratively, and literally sleeping with two other consenting adults, then who the hell did it hurt?

Exactly zero people.

That had been the that, and Keith actually felt a lot of relief as he didn’t have to deal with the guilt of his not-so-secret masturbation sessions involving the brothers. He only had to deal with the occasional the guilt of not feeling a shred of shame for being in a bizarre three-way with two hot brothers.

But then he’d come home to Matt, Kuro & Shiro fighting over Mario Kart, all his dark thoughts would vanish. Around them, he had no choice, but to be wrapped up in the here, and now, and just laugh, and sigh when he was warmly held between two sets of arms, two beating hearts, pumping blood in tandem with his. A delicious manwich, he thought, eyes rolling at himself.

 

 

 

  


  

* * *

 

* * *

 

A few weeks later, and another Saturday, Keith found himself getting dressed in his room, taking out the pricey denim Shiro had bought him the day of the party. It was a faded greyish black, artfully ripped in spots, and it made his ass look like a million dollars.

It was exactly the thing he hoped that would finally get him laid properly by both his walking, talking wet dreams, since both twins had been adamant about all else falling into place before they took that last step. Keith suspected that they’d wait longer if he needed it, but he knew that they also hadn’t been physical with each other, and Keith could imagine the twins were just as pent up as he was, given the hot, and heavy sexual attraction they were all mutually immersed in.

Plus, he really was dying to know if Kuro was every bit as impressive as Shiro. Given all the Big Dick Energy coming off the duo, and of course, the physical evidence he had happily felt pressed up against him at times, Keith was very certain he wouldn’t be disappointed.

As he pulled on his top, he willed himself to not get too carried away with his fantasies, because his jeans were tight, and he knew it would hard to not get worked up while he was out with the twins. They were planning going out, and Keith was more than eager to get to the end of the night even as he wanted to watch every other gay man die from sheer thirst over his boys.

_His boys._

God, “boys” were not the word to describe how the twins looked when he came out to the living room. Kuro was pressed up against Shiro on the sofa, being held in the older twin’s arms. It was seemingly innocent, except Keith knew better, he had been around both of them now to tell those hooded looks were anything, but brotherly.

His dick twitched, and while Keith had been trying to be less impulsive, he felt his resolve crumbling. They were supposed to go clubbing at some hot spot, courtesy of Allura, and Lotor (blissfully together again for now), plus a bunch of other rich brats, and frankly, while earlier Keith had been sort of looking forward to it, he was 100% sure he’d enjoy staying in,  _a whole lot more_.

Kuro had a beer in hand, which Shiro was sharing from the looks of it; Keith watched as Shiro tipped his head back to take a sip. The younger man stood with a dilerbate tilt to his hip, one leg slightly bent. He knew his legs were long, and shapely, and the jeans made them look even more lithe, and tall, as did the way he placed his feet. He grabbed the bottle just as Shiro was passing it back Kuro, and ran his tongue over the opening, slow and deliberately, before swallowing the beer down, again very slowly, then licked his lips. He looked from beneath his lashes to his boys (God, he loved saying that), not missing how they both looked at him.

He just hoped his face wasn’t showing the slight flush of self-consciousness he felt; despite everything he hoped the twins would find him desirable enough to finally make a move. It wasn’t that they hadn’t already proven their attraction to him, but he still couldn’t believe that two hot as fuck guys wanted _him_ enough not to wait any longer _._

Grey, and amber eyes slid over his body, then stole a glance at each other. A clear message passed between Shiro and Kuro, as Kuro took out his phone, and texted something quickly while moving to make space between them. Shiro crooked a finger at Keith, and Keith turned around (making sure to arch his butt out just a tad) to sit down.

“Feeling like staying in?” Shiro asked, voice low.

Keith hummed, thumbing the beer bottle’s neck, before taking another sip, and shrugging.

Kuro’s phone vibrated, and he texted again, before looking up. “Well, Allura says she’ll miss us, and hopes we’ll have fun whatever we are doing.”

Keith’s stomach knotted, this was going to happen.

Now.

For realz.

“Hmmm.” Shiro leaned to cup Keith’s neck in his warm hand, stroking his hair. “Have fun, huh?”

Kuro did the same, moving in closer, and rubbed Keith’s forearm, making goosebumps erupt over all over the back of his own arms. The air turned warm, as two sets of muscled bodies settled on either side of his, two sets of hands stroked his shoulders, and thighs, rubbing in the heat.

With a soft sigh Keith titled his neck back, feeling Shiro’s lips at his throat, as Kuro ran a hand over the back of his neck. He hummed, eyes closing in pleasure, as Shiro’s hot lips brushed against his, followed by Kuro’s, their breaths mingling. They all kissed, gentle, heated lips sweeping in delicious touches, then licks of tongues getting more insistent against each other, little gasps mixing in softly.

When Shiro pulled away, Keith’s almost protested, lust bubbling in his veins, then almost melted when the older twin said, “Let’s take our baby boy to bed.”

Kuro made a pleased sound at the back on his neck, licking a stripe down to the spot where Keith’s neck met his shoulders, and giving him a little nip, “That does sound like fun.”

They stood up, limps untangling, both holding out a hand for Keith to take.

Keith took a second to swallow down the lump of emotion that pierced his sex-addled brain.

Yes, this had been inevitable from the start. He wanted them both, Shiro & Kuro; with a smile, he placed both hands in theirs, all lingering doubts vanishing.

 

* * *

 

Shiro’s bedroom lights were dimmed to cast everything in a dreamy glow. The comforter had been turned down, lube, wipes and a box of tissues were on the bedside table. Three pillows conspicuously lay by the headboard as well.

Keith blushed, then raised an eye at Shiro, who shrugged as Kuro gave a little chuckle.

Well, it wasn’t that they hadn’t been building up to this for awhile. Shiro clearly had anticipated it enough to have things ready to go, including music Keith couldn’t care less about as his attention was elsewhere, but could appreciate that it certainly added to the mood.

Kuro sat back on the bed, one leg drawn up on one side as Shiro did the same, balancing on an elbow on the other side. The middle space was empty, just exactly where Keith wanted to be, and with slow crawl on all fours from the foot of the bed, he did just that, settling back against the soft pillow.

Shiro smiled, nosing into his neck, as Kuro ran a hand over Keith’s chest with a soft sigh. Keith melted, kissing Shiro, slowly, feeling like the blood in his body was replaced with honey as Kuro moved to part his thighs, and settle between them. The younger twin then leaned in to join in the kissing, something Keith was absolutely getting addicted to.

Kissing one hot guy? Good.

Kissing two hot guys? Better.

“Do you taste the as sweet everywhere?” Kuro asked, voice low making Keith gasp in response.

Shiro had been rubbing his chest, and he lifted up Keith’s shirt with a dark, “Hmmm, only one way to find out.” Keith’s back arched in response as his shirt was tugged away, leaving both twins to caress his skin, trailing sparks in their wake. He mumbled a “Wait.”, and almost immediately both the brothers stopped.

He was slightly startled, till Shiro spoke. “Keith, if you want us to stop anytime during sex, not just tonight, we should have a safeword.”

Brows furrowed a bit, Keith nodded, “Umm, ok?”

“We can just do classic traffic lights, green for good, yellow for slow down, and red for stop, if you like.”

Keith blinked.

Most people, including himself, would think two large guys would overpower any protests, but here he was with two men completely ready to stop anything at the drop of a simple word. He didn’t have any doubt earlier in the living room, but now, this made him even more sure he was right where he should be.

“Ok.” he said, smiling again, feeling completely at ease that nothing between the three of them would happen without his consent, heart expanding with the knowledge that he was clearly an equal partner to both Shiro and Kuro, in all things.

He moved to place a kiss on both faces, then squeezed both brother’s hands in encouragement. “Green then, I just wanted you both to take off your clothes, too.”

With a chuckle, Kuro did just that very quickly, as Shiro snorted before following suit.

Keith didn’t know who to look at, because Holy Mother of Christ, there was far too much flesh to admire. He felt like he was in his own private Magic Mike movie, except none of the guys in the movies looked as half as delicious as Shiro and Kuro, sporting twin evil grins. He vaguely made a gesture at their jeans, unable to form words not knowing how to look away from the delicious looking bulges they had pressing against the fabric.

Kuro grinned even more wickedly, then moved to kneel, signaling Shiro closer with a crooked finger. Shiro narrowed his eyes, and pulled Kuro by his belt loop, then looked Keith as he ground his hardness against Kuro’s.

Keith died.

Just...yes his heart gave out as the twins kissed, slow and deliberate, hands roaming over rippling muscles, and hips gyrating to the slow beat of the music, that had Keith’s dick throbbing. He pressed down on it, least he spontaneously blow his load. He groaned into his palm as Shiro flicked Kuro’s nipples, making Kuro hiss in pleasure.

“Look how much our pretty boy is turned on.” Shiro said, one hand at Kuro’s fly, unzipping slowly over the huge bulge. Kuro bit Shiro’s lips, and wiggled out of the jeans, revealing a gorgeously curved dick.

Keith gulped, pressing down even harder on his own. Kuro was uncut, filled with delicious looking veins, and just as equally big as Shiro.

Just as mouth watering. Keith really hoped he wasn't drooling visibly.

He watched as Kuro pressed kisses on Shior’s tight abs while undoing Shiro’s jeans. Then he wrapped his hand around Shiro’s dick, as the older male moved around to take off the pants fully. Completely naked, they moved in sync, their bodies sinfully similar, inches upon inches of delectable skin, swelling pecs, hard abs, and solidly honed masculine legs. The way their erections rubbed against had Keith practically slobbering.

Keith was pretty sure he could just come from watching them, but Shiro turned those smokey greys on him, as he splayed a hand over Kuro’s ass, squeezing hard. Kuro moaned, nibbling down Shiro’s neck, his own hands on Shiro's behind, then looked at Keith as well, amber eyes glowing.

Keith gulped, as both men reached for him, pulling him down from his seated position. Kuro pressed kisses by his forehead, carding through his hair, as Shiro made quick work of his jeans. Keith hissed as his raging hardon was freed, then groaned as Shiro’s cool metallic fingers wrapped around it.

“So pretty.” Kuro said, leaning to trail fingers over Keith’s dick, and Keith almost came from the sight, and feel of having two sets of fingers tease his hardness.

“Jesus…” he bit out, body twisting. Then he almost choked as Kuro’s tongue traced his length while Shiro continued to hold him, pressing against his hip bones to hold him down.

“Don’t move, otherwise we stop.” Shiro’s voice was velvet soft, and Keith’s dick jerked in reaction at the authoritative tone. He willed himself not to react as Kuro kept licking at him, murmuring, “Hmmm sweet here, too.”

“Ah…”Keith closed his eyes, trying to concentrate on not moving, but it was difficult not to, the way he was being touched at the moment. Shiro worked his way up to his stomach, while Kuro was thoroughly licking his cock, playing with his heated balls. Shiro fingered his nipples which were pebbled hard from arousal. With a slight hum, Shiro licked one after the other, making Keith arch; never did he think his nipples were so sensitive as they felt now as Shiro started to suck at a nub, while lightly rolling the other between his thumb, and forefinger.

Kuro looked at him with those heated eyes, holding his leaking dick in a warm fist, and watched Shiro play with Keith’s nipples. Keith was almost panting, trying really hard no to move, but it was getting near impossible now the way his nipples throbbed, and sent shots of pleasure down to his dick, making him dribble out more pre-cum.

“Ahh...I’m…stop...ahhhh.” he moaned.

Both men just looked at him without a shred of mercy. “You close, pretty baby?” Shiro asked, pinching his nipple harder. Kuro moved his legs further apart, exposing the opening to Keith’s body, running a hand down his taint. “He’s so pretty everywhere, Shiro.”

Keith flushed, as he felt Kuro’s eyes sweep over him, making him moan in further arousal, as Shiro hummed in agreement, still rubbing Keith’s painfully hard nipples. “I know...such a pretty baby. And he’s all ours. Right, Keith?” Shiro leaned into to place a hot, wet kiss against Keith’s lips, just as Kuro suddenly swallowed down Keith’s cock in one go.

“Fuuc...hhhhhhhhh.” Keith bit out, unable to hold back any longer between between the dual simulation of being teased by Kuro’s swirling tongue on his, Shiro’s relentless kissing, and fondling of his oversensitive nipples. Kuro held his hips down though, stopping him from moving even as Keith’s cock shot out come into Kuro’s waiting tongue, and mouth, stomach clenching, and unclenching with the rhythm that his cock spurted out his seed.

“Ahhhhhh.” Keith’s eyes closed from the heady pleasure, every muscle in his body taut as his orgasm continued, better than any he could remember. Kuro didn’t let up, and gently lapped at him till the last drops left Keith’s body, as Shiro drew back from his gasping mouth, and stopped torturing his slightly sore nipples.

Winded, Keith weakly watched through half-open eyes as Kuro licked up the small beads of cum which had escaped his mouth, then Keith groaned as Shiro licked into Kuro’s mouth, tongues meeting to share that bounty. It was filthy, and beautiful, the way the twins kissed, Keith’s spend being swallowed down by both, from one tongue to the other, making Keith’s half-hard dick twitch immediately in response.

His desire was spiking again, faster than he ever thought possible as he watched the two men caressing each other, then his somewhat slowing heartbeat sped up again as they both turned back their gazes at him, lust clear in their gazes as well as the massive erections they were both palming at, foreskins pulled back to reveal gleaming mushroom shaped heads. They touched each other without any inhibitions, and hesitation, dipping to squeeze the low balls which hang between tree-trunk like thighs, roaming over hard abs, and gently pinch at small brownish nipples.

Keith’s cock was hard again, despite having just come mere minutes ago, quicker than he ever recalled recovering.

Jesus, at this rate he was going to die in bed, Keith thought, but what a fucking way to go.

Kuro moved again to kneel by his face, as did Shiro, both running their hands over Keith’s arms and chest.

“Colour?” the younger brother asked, bending down to kiss Keith’s nose. With a breathy moan, Keith reached out to wrap a hand around Kuro’s heated erection, thankful that he was ambidextrous, as he swept his other hand to fondle Shiro’s balls.

“Green. Green all the fucking way.” He answered, with a smirk, awash in sinful delight at feeling of having two giant dicks in his hands.

Really, he needed to offer sacrifices to all the Gods, because no one in the history of Gaydom had ever been so blessed.

With matching chuckles, Shiro and Kuro helped sit up, so that he was literally mouth to two beautiful dicks, and Keith didn’t need any orders to eagerly lick at both, because only an idiot would refuse such massive sized snacks. He groaned at the taste of salty pre-cum, running his tongue over each head, hands working to try, and hold them. He moaned, because damn, the brothers were too big for his palms, bolts of pleasure doing down his body, making him sway, his dick dribbling, and his neglected asshole clenching at the thought of having those cocks in his body.

“Hmm kitten, let’s do one at a time. See how much you can suck down.” Shiro ordered, moving away, making Keith protest at the back of his throat. Shiro settled back, pulling Keith to sit on top of his rock-hard abs, and unable to resist, Keith grabbed him by his chin to attack his mouth. Lips & teeth clashed, and Shiro drew back slightly, to whisper darkly, “You taste like Kuro’s cock.” before his tongue swept into Keith’s mouth, dominating him, making him whimper in submission.

Keith’s hips rocked on Shiro’s stomach, aching as Kuro rubbed his cock, bringing Shiro’s hardness right next to his, making Shiro and Keith, groan in unison.

“Come here.” Shiro ordered, breaking the kiss. Kuro abandoned his task, and moved in closer, giving his own hardness two quick tugs. “Open your lips, pretty baby.” Shiro said, placing a hand on Keith’s face, thumbing his lips. Eagerly Keith obeyed, and moaned as Shiro guided Kuro’s leaking head into his waiting mouth.

“Slow now, sweetheart.” Shiro said, caressing Keith’s cheek, as Kuro slid in deeper. “Just relax your throat, and breathe through your nose, baby.”

Keith moaned in aroused agreement, eyes closing. He was thrumming in heady, breathless desire. This was exactly what Kuro had promised, and what he had fantasized about. Being told what to do was turning him on like nothing else before. He loved being held so gently by Shiro, even as Kuro was forcing him past his limits. He could feel Kuro’s hot, heavy cockhead almost hit at the back of his throat, and there was still so much left, he wanted to sob in pleasure even as he could feel his gag reflex about to kick in.

Before he did choke though, Kuro drew back, as Shiro kept touching him, rubbing soothing circles at his jaw, and back. Keith gasped, air rushing into his chest, as he watched in rapt fascination the line of drool, and precum trailing from his mouth to Kuro’s dick. It was just as lovely as Shiro’s, making Keith’s mouth water again, his neck arching, tongue coming out automatically in hunger, blatantly welcoming.

“Such a eagar little kitten.” Kuro whispered, voice low, as he traced his thumb over the perfect circle of Keith’s mouth, even as Shiro was carding through Keith’s sweaty forelocks. “You want me back in your mouth, baby?” Kuro asked, sliding in, slower, as Keith moaned in agreement, desire coiling deep in his stomach. He loved the way that wide flesh felt in his mouth, running over his tongue, the taste, and smell driving him wild.

“There baby boy, take it all in,” Kuro said, followed by Shiro’s wicked whisper into his ear. “You look so good swallowing dick. So pretty, so good.”

Keith’s own dick was making a mess, he was so unbelievably turned on. Before he could touch himself though, Shiro caught his hands. “Ah, no, sweetheart. Next time you come, it’s going to be because we’ve fucked you hard.”

Kuro shuddered over him, drawing away from Keith’s mouth for minute, “You want to be fucked hard, don’t you?”

Keith trembled from just the sheer hotness of having two men talk so filthy, before finding his voice. “Yes…”

Suddenly Shiro pulled his hair, just a touch short of hurting. “Yes, "sir", pretty boy. When we ask you a question, you answer with a “sir”, sweetheart.”

A shudder ran through Keith’s body at that, his breath hitching. He glanced up at Kuro’s face with lowered eyelashes, “Yes...sir.”

Shiro let go, soothing his scalp, “That’s a good boy. And he deserves a treat for being so good, doesn’t he, Kuro?” he asked, then hummed as Kuro slid back almost to the back of Keith’s throat, hissing.

Startled, Keith drew in air through his nose, unable to believe how relaxed his jaw felt, even as his guts were twisted in dark waves of bliss.

Shiro’s thumbs traced his swollen cheeks, “Shit, Kuro, I can feel you right there in his mouth.”

Kuro groaned, hands on Keith’s head, fingers gentle, but firm. “Fuck...Shiro...he’s soo hot...yeah, that’s it, baby, suck down my cock.”

He picked up speed, driving into Keith’s mouth harder, forcing him to breathe through his nose, and stay still, writhing with the thrill of it all. Soon Kuro was going even faster, little grunts escaping his mouth. Keith’s eyes started to water from the effort of holding his mouth open so wide. He could taste even more pre-cum, Kuro was no doubt getting closer to coming, which made him even more eager to please. His own heartbeat accelerated as Shiro kept up praising him, and kissing his neck, and shoulders, in direct contrast to the more aggressive movements from Kuro.

Then right when Keith was sure Kuro was going to come, Shiro’s voice cut through, “No coming till I say so, boy.”

Suddenly, Kuro pulled away, making Keith’s fingers curl in protest, tears rolling down his cheeks as his lungs drew in air with a gasp. Kuro’s dick was visibly swollen with strain, shining with a mixture of fluids, but Kuro grasped it at the base, chest sweaty with the effort of keeping himself from coming.

“Good boy.” Shiro praised his twin, as Keith struggled to regain even breathing. “Get the lube, Kuro.” Giving Keith’s tired mouth a quick peck, he gently wiped away the tears, asking, “Do you want water, baby?”

Keith shook his head, eyes on Kuro who rubbed his swollen balls, the bottle of lube from the side-table at his hand. Putting the bottle aside Kuro leaned in to kiss Shiro, who ran his fingers through his twin’s hair, whispering, “You good, Kuro?” to which Kuro nodded affirmatively, before turning to kiss Keith.

“Colour?” he asked, and Keith almost snorted “Green.” before running his hands over Kuro’s shoulders. Keith turned to kiss Shiro again, suddenly craving more kisses, even though his lips felt sore, and tender, grabbing greedily at Kuro’s pecs at the same time. Again the kisses between the three turned hot, and filthy quickly. Keith was horny as hell, and neither twin had come yet, and he wanted desperately to watch them do just that.

Preferably while fucking him, because he was more than ready to get either or both brother to just fuck him already.

But Shiro controlled the pace, and Keith squirmed when he felt a slap on his ass. Drawing back, he gulped at the look on Shiro’s face, almost feral, before eyeing the man’s erection, wondering at how much control he exuded. His eyes were almost black with pent-up desire, his body covered in a very slight sheen of perspiration, his lock of white hair falling over his forehead as if someone had arranged it there.

Damn, he was too fucking hot, Keith blushed with renewed attraction, then groaned again as he looked at Kuro, another perfect specimen out of Keith’s wet dreams, complete with matching devilish grins.

“Get our boy ready, Kuro” Shiro said, smoothing down the bedsheet between his legs, as he settled against the headboard, one hand on his rigid cock, and the other guiding Keith to his knees, to kneel in between.

Kuro gave Keith’s thigh a light tap, “Spread your legs for me, baby.” Keith moved on autopilot, more than happy to finally get his hands on Shiro’s dick, which was now covered with a thin veneer of precum. He felt Kuro settle between his folded legs, then yelped at the hard slap that the younger brother landed on his upturned bottom.

“Such a pretty ass. You like being spanked, don’t you?” Kuro asked, squeezing each mound of Keith’s buttocks, making Keith squirm as he was wrapping his hands around Shiro. Damn, he his hands looked so small against that huge cock.

“Answer him, baby, before I fuck your mouth.” Shiro commanded, hands in Keith’s hair, guiding his face closer to the top of his stiff length.

Keith gulped, as Shiro tugged at a strand of hair, just short of pain again. “Yes, sir.”

“Such a good little boy, you are, Keith.” Kuro answered, rubbing Keith’s thighs. He trailed a finger between the cleft of Keith’s ass, then gave two rapid swipes with his hand, making the swells of flesh bounce. He leaned over, completely engulfing Keith, cock hot, and heavy against Keith’s own, making the smaller boy moan. Biting at Keith’s earlobe, Kuro reached out a hand to hold Shiro’s cock. “Here’s your reward. See if you can deep throat that like you did with mine.”

Keith’s heart thrummed like crazy, his entire body alive with lust, and greed. He arched his ass higher, and with a large breath in, relaxed his jaw, as Kuro lightly traced Shiro’s pre-cum shiny cockhead over Keith’s lips, before inserting it into his welcoming mouth. Shiro was holding him by his hair, and Keith’s eyes watered again as Shiro slid in fast, and hard.

“That’s it, baby boy, choke on it.” Kuro ordered, eyes, and voice dark, before he drew back to land a loud slap on Keith’s ass. “Fuck yes.” Shiro bit out, as it vibrated through Keith’s entire body, and he felt Keith’s gasping moan around his hardness.

Kuro grabbed Keith’s butt, fingers biting in, and spread it apart. “What a pretty hole.” he said, trailing a thumb over Keith’s opening. The smaller boy shivered, feeling himself drool slightly around Shiro’s turgid length, his own dick beyond hard. He desperately needed to feel some friction on it, but between Shiro’s grip on his head, and Kuro’s hold on his behind, he could only wiggle slightly unable to do anything.

Kuro hitched up his hip more, still holding his buttocks apart. Hot fingers trailed from the head of Keith’s deeply redish pink dick, over his soft taint, and then traced the rosey pink of his exposed hole. A lubed finger rubbed it’s way, in small circular motions, sending further shivers down Keith’s spine. He was dizzy with want, the taste, and feel of Shiro’s hot, warm flesh coating his the insides of his mouth with pre-cum, and Kuro fingering him was driving him crazy even though he had already come once.

He almost gagged, when Kuro was two fingers in, feeling the digits tease his prostrate, just as Shiro gave a particularly harsh thrust, hitting the back of his throat. Even as Shiro brushed away the tears from the corners of his eyes, he didn’t let up driving his dick right to back in, making Keith’s body jerk from the force, as well as his denied need for ejaculation.

Because he was going to come again, for sure, Keith thought, every muscle in his body poised just for that, trying hard not to gag.

As if sensing it, Shiro pulled back with a little grunt. “Hold it off, baby.”

Keith wanted to scream in frustration, as Kuro took that as a signal, and locked a fist at the base of his trembling cock, and eased off his prostate. “No…” Keith protested, fingers digging into Shiro’s thigh.

Who moved to haul him into a savage kiss. “Hush, baby boy, you are doing so well.”

Aborted desire made Keith wail again softly, “Shiro...ahh..” he tried to move his lower body in an effort to get Kuro to let go of his erection, and also to get those thick fingers on his sweet spot. “Kuro…” he bit out, almost sobbing.

“Shhh, Keith.” Kuro kissed the dip in his spine, even as he gently twirled his fingers inside Keith’s body.

Between the two of them, they brought back Keith from the edge, with soft touches, and praises. “We’ll make you feel so good baby.” Shiro whispered, as Keith twisted around to give Kuro’s lips a bite. “Yes, you are opening up so pretty, sweet.” Kuro murmured at his lips, fingers twisting into Keith. "Doing so good for us."

Shiro’s hands soothed over Keith’s tense shoulders, as he peppered little kisses, and bites over Keith’s neck, letting Kuro ply Keith’s body with his fingers. Keith still shuddered between them, then gasped as Shiro flicked at his nipples.

“Ah...!” Keith hissed, pleasure swirling in his veins like honey.

“Sweet boy, you ready?” Kuro whispered at his ear, bending over him, as Shiro cradled his face again.

“Yes…sir.”Keith whispered, feeling empty to his core now, as Kuro withdrew his fingers leaving his hole fluttering in hunger. He gasped as he finally, finally felt Kuro’s hardness at the opening, moaning in delight. Kuro had been finger fucking him well enough, but oh, God, nothing felt as full, and heavy as his cock coming past that first ring of muscle, then moving deep into his aching body.

He panted over Shiro’s dick, tongue automatically running over the dripping slit, feeling every inch of Kuro’s girth stretch his inside, sliding in heavy, and oh, so hard, hitting him in all the perfect spots. It was similar in the way Shiro had made him feel, so many weeks ago, and Keith wanted to cry from the feeling of it.

“Shit, baby you take my dick so well.” Kuro said, resting his head over Keith’s shoulder, once he was fully engulfed by Keith’s heat. Keith drew away from where he was hungrily lapping at Shiro, and twisted as much as he could to kiss Kuro, feeling delightfully stuffed.

Kuro nipped at his sore lips, before shifting back, to balance fully on his knees. Shiro moved too, as soon Keith was moaning around Shiro’s cock again as he filled up Keith’s mouth just as Kuro was filling up his ass.

“Fuck, yess…” Shiro hissed, guiding Keith’s mouth over his aching hardness. “Look at you baby. Taking us both so well.” He brushed away the tendrils of hair clinging over Keith’s forehead, now teaming with perspiration. Keith blinked in bliss, moving back to meet Kuro’s thrust as well, that massive dick shoved back into his eager hole.

He was drowning in pleasure.

This is heaven, having one wide, fat cock fuck his throat, while the other hit is prostate on every entry, and withdrawal. It was better than any wet dream he ever had, as Kuro suddenly spanked him hard, the red-hot pleasure of it crashing through his entire body.

Shiro’s cock, covered with Keith’s saliva & his own pre-cum, slipped out, the head an angry red, the veins standing out, the entirety of even more swollen than before. Shiro smirked, inserting his metallic thumb into Keith’s open, gasping mouth, before he looked up to watch Kuro fucking into Keith.

“Hmm” he hummed with obvious delight, working his shaft with a hand. He reached over to pinch Kuro’s pebbled nipple, as Keith hung his head lower, twisting it slightly back to watch.

Fuck, it was like being in some triple-x rated porno, he sobbed with the waves of joy spreading over his body, and mind. When Shiro twisted Kuro’s nipple, making the younger brother moan louder, Keith changed his mind.

No, it was better than anything Pornhub had.

He tried to move to get a hand on his own erection, but Shiro slapped it away. “No yet.”

Kuro grunted, shoving into Keith faster, and Keith felt his toes curl from bliss. “Ahh…” how long could he hold on?

He heard someone wailing softly, before he realized it was coming from his own throat, because Kuro was pulling him back, driving that hot dick into him even deeper. He could feel his balls drawing up again, already having been denied once, his cock was now practically hurting from being hard for so long. “Please…” he was going to start sobbing again, Kuro’s harsh breathing matching his, as he almost slammed into Keith.

Keith yelped from the electric buzz that sparked from it, then felt his inner muscles rippling around Kuro as the bigger man came with another rough shove, driving himself balls deep into Keith's hot, silken walls with a loud growl. Keith could feel it down to his toes, eyes closing, feeling himself about to fall off the edge, and then he howled loudly as Shiro cruelly caught him at the base of his cock, staving off his orgasm.

He couldn’t even form words, his body twisting, as Kuro was still pumping into him, making him claw at the sheets in mingled pleasure, and frustration. He had never been so turned on, so aroused, and aching in his entire life, even as he was absolutely adrift with elation. With protesting moans, he felt Kuro withdraw from him slowly despite how his body was reluctant to let go of that fulfilling weight.

Kuro sat back, chest heaving, watching his spunk drip a bit as Keith’s sphincter pulsed, seeking something to fill it up. Running an appreciative thumb over the swollen nub, he licked his lips, “Such a hungry little hole, Shiro, I can’t wait for you to fill him up, too.” He scooped back the leaking cum, gently stuffing it back into Keith, who groaned at the sensation.

Shiro moved his trembling limbs, placing little kisses on his shoulder before sweeping up the messy hair on Keith’s head. “Hmm, you are so sweet, Keith, you did so well.”

Keith, or what was left of his lucid brain, melted, then almost mewled when Shiro kissed him, soft at first, then hotter. Tears were gathering under Keith’s closed eyelids again from heavy, honeyed pleasure, which turned turned ablaze as he felt Kuro’s hands on his hot, sweaty chest, rubbing at his peaked nipples. His body arched, trying to find a way to get relief as the rolling of those nubs of flesh sent direct shots of fire to his very neglected cock, then made him realize how much he still needed to be filled up again, and just come.

At his whimper, Shiro drew back. “What do you need baby boy? Do you need my cock in you?”

“Yes…” Keith wailed, throat dry, “Please...I need…”

Kuro crawled to take Shiro’s place, cradling his face as Shiro now moved behind him. “Shhh, baby. You’ll get what you need.”

Shiro’s finger ghosted over Keith’s long-suffering cock, making him shiver. “Yes, sweetheart, I’ll give you everything.” A hot thumb ran over his furled opening, making Keith sob into Kuro’s mouth. He tried to hold back, but he was gasping out loud as felt Shiro pour lube over his twitching hole, a drop of it trailing down his taint.

“Please…” Keith asked again, arching back, fully resting his head on Kuro’s thigh, and reaching with his hands to try, and grab the heated length of Shiro’s dick he could feel between his buttcheeks. "Sir...please..."

Shiro merely chuckled, dark and unseen, as Kuro caressed his face. “You don’t need much lube, do you, baby? Your sweet little hole is filled with Kuro’s cum, hmmm.” Keith’s already heated face flushed at the dirty words, even as his body revelled in it. “But you still want more, right?”

Yes, he could still feel Kuro’s ejeculation in him, wet, and sloppy.

And yes, he still wanted more.

He probably sobbed it all out, against Kuro’s flesh. Who lifted his face up by his chin. “Yes, what Keith?”

“Sir. Yes, please…sir.” Keith babbled, thoughts jumbled. All he knew was that he needed more, still wanted to be pounded hard, and needed to come very badly. Yes, to all. Everything. Anything. “Please…” he kept repeating, as Shiro’s heated cockhead pressed against him, and he spread his legs as much as he can control over them in his state, wanting to be as accessible to Shiro as possible.

“Good...fuck…” Shiro bit out, as Keith’s body drew his rigid length in, smoothly, hungrily. He closed his eyes savouring how warm Keith felt around him, along with the added slickness of Kuro’s cum, easing his passage in till his pulsing balls were pressed tight next to Keith’s heated skin. He stilled for a moment, trying to calm down as well as give Keith’s body some time to adjust, even as he could tell the body under his was raring to go, to come again, fast, and hard.

It was evident in how Keith was almost mindlessly sobbing out, “Ah”s under his breath, eyes closed, those perfectly arched eyebrows drawn in bliss, cheeks flushed like delicate roses.

Slowly opening his eyes, he drew back slightly, enough to see Keith’s opening spread around his dick, making him swear, “Jesus, you are so fucking hot.” He trailed his finger at the beautiful curve of Keith’s ass, the dip at his spine, the silky skin moist with sweat to the tendrils of black hair at Keith’s nape.

Kuro’s deep, warm amber eyes were watching him, and Shiro met his look with a smile, then felt Keith turning his face sideways to look up at him with shimmering violet pools.

With a harshly drawn in breath, Shiro grabbed those ebony locks, shifting his knees for more purchase, and then drew his hips back, before slamming right back in with a groan. Keith’s eyes closed, one hand curled around a fistfull of the bedsheet, the other moving to clutch at one reddened ass cheek.

As if Shiro needed any more visuals.

He fucked rougher now, sure that Keith could not only take it, but wanted it.

“Fuck, you are so fucking tight.” He growled, pushing in faster, and faster, making Keith’s moans stutter. “So good...so perfect…”

“Damn, you two are so hot.” Kuro’s voice drew both their gazes. He was slicking his cock up again with lube, jerking off fast, eyes glowing liquid amber fire. Shiro growled, being watched was fantastic, knowing Kuro was getting off on it again was even better. He pushed down on Keith’s back, grabbing Keith’s hand which lay on one round, mouthwatering asscheek, and pushed it away so he could land a few sharp hits on those gorgeous mounds of flesh.

“You were made for taking cock.” He said, as Keith’s body started to become even more tighter around him. “Your sweet little hole was made for us to wreck it…” He trailed off as Kuro moaned, clearly close. “Come here.” he growled, and Kuro moved rapidly, kneeling next to Shiro.

They kissed again, tongues dueling into each other's mouths while Shiro just pounded away into Keith. Keith lost his voice, and could only take it as he watched Kuro rapidly tugging at that massive, swollen dick of his, the exact twin of which was fucking away into Keith, completely overwhelming his senses. His balls were tight, and his prostate was almost too sore from the onslaught of hits Shiro was hellbent on delivering. He couldn’t even breathe properly, he could just watch, and simply feel. He barely managed to swear when Shiro leaned down to lick Kuro’s spiked nippes, and, occasionally grabbing at his bouncing pecs, and squeezing hard, eliciting growls from Kuro's throat.

“Shit...I’m gonna.” Kuro ground out, almost bending over in too much pleasure, right over where Keith and Shiro were joined.

“Fuck…that’s it Kuro, come on, come all over us…”  Shiro encouraged, eyebrows drawn in concentration, his own body tightening, ready to blow.

With a low, "Ahh Shiro...Keithh..." Kuro, threw back his head, and white ropes of cum landed on Keith’s ass, some of it dribbling into the crevice where Shiro had drawn back from Keith, leaving the widest part of Shiro’s head in. Keith bit his lips at the sight of Kuro coming, he skin beyond heated, stomach muscles coiling as he could swear he felt those thick drops of cum on him, then into him, as Kuro swiped the globs of what that landed between Keith's ass right onto Shiro's dick.

“Ahh…I’m gonna fuck more cum of our into you, kitten…breed you so good...” Shiro growled, voice animalistic, as Keith squirmed, a small ripple starting low in his own balls, then expanding fast over his entire body. Shiro, quickly gathered up Kuro’s cum with his fingers, reached down to finally touch Keith’s leaking, swollen, painful cock, using it to rapidly jerk him off.

“Ye...s…ahhh.” Keith started to come, eyes closed, feeling himself spasm all around Shiro’s hardness as his dick started pumping out his own streaks of seed on the sheet below him. Then he heard Shiro groan, felt him slam into his trembling body in the hardest yet thrust yet. “Fuck...Keith…”

White stars exploded behind Keith’s eyes, and he only dimly heard Shiro’s voice, followed by Kuro's.

His whole body was singing with satisfaction, every cell wrung out as he floated on a cloud of bliss. Then the only sound he was aware of was his own heart, beating erratically, each thump reverberating down to his fingers, and toes. His eyelids were far too heavy to lift, and everything was too bright, and warm around him even really think any more other than bask in pure, white-hot ecstacy…

 

 

* * *

 

 

Keith came out of peaceful sleep, drifting into awareness. The room was dark, the sheets beneath him, luxuriously soft, making him recall how scratchy his own sheets used to be.

Thread count.

Yes, they made a difference, he thought, mouth twisting at how much his younger self would have scoffed at that. And the idea that anyone even needed to know such Bougie things.

What a difference ten years makes. 

Ten years of some setbacks, disappointments, you know, _life_ , but also success in his career as an artist, a better relationship with his dad, and overall a lot of laughter, and yes, boundless love.

He could reach over to look at the time, because it might actually be eleven years by now judging by how late it felt, but he was far too comfortable where he was. And who wanted to move, unless absolutely necessary when the temperature in the room was just perfectly on this side of cool, and he was exactly where he wanted to be?

He smiled against the pillow, silken soft against his face, stifling a yawn.

There was a slight shuffle behind him, the comforter shifting before a heavy leg insinuated itself between his. Which prompted movement on this side of the bed, before grumbling, a large body moved, shoving at the covers.

“Stop kicking me.” Shiro said, voice fuzzy with sleep.

“How can I possibly be kicking you, with Keith in the middle?” Kuro shifted as well, sitting up.

With a sigh, Keith opened his eyes, “What’s the time?”

“I don’t know, but definitely way past for Kuro to grow up.” Shiro muttered, shuffling to look at the clock on the bedside table.

“Says the person who still cries watching E.T.” Kuro countered.

“It’s sad when E.T. dies, ok? It’s 1:38 a.m.” Shiro muttered, settling back in.

“He doesn’t die, you moron.” Kuro snorted. “How many times have you watched that movie again?”

“Well, you know what, it still doesn’t make it easy watching him pretend to die…”

Keith shook his head, cutting Shiro off. “Seriously, is this what you guys do on our anniversary?”

Shiro groaned, as Kuro muttered something unintelligible under his breath.

Laughing, Keith kissed Shiro’s slightly stubbled cheek, then Kuro’s before Shiro pulled in him for a hug as Kuro leaned to first ruffle Keith’s hair before joining in, wrapping his arms around the other two.

 

 

 

Between the soft kisses, and whispers of “I love you.” Keith smiled, closing his eyes, knowing he wouldn’t be going back to sleep any time soon.

His life, he decided, was exceptionally good.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahah can you believe this garbage chapter was 11139 words (without editing)? NYT send me your best editors, pls.  
>   
> I didn't want to go into a lot of details about the ending, but suffice to say they stay a threesome, Keith & Shiro are legally married, Kuro just coincidently is "single", and his house shares walls, and connecting doors to Keith & Shiro's next door...hehehe.  
>   
> A bazillion thank yous to [ Lightning Strikes](https://twitter.com/L_Strikes_art) for her wonderful generosity in letting me share her art.  
>   
> Another bazillion thank yous to [JaSBartz](https://twitter.com/JaSBartz) for popping my fanart cherry with that lovely Shiro, Keith & Kuro manwich. Or did I pop their cherry? I don't know, let's just say it was mutually pleasurable? LOL  
>   
> And, finally, all my undying gratitude to you, the readers (and er, one not so nice social media stalker), for your awesome comments, kudos. If you guys hadn't responded so well, I would have probably given up on this ages ago.  
>   
> Bless every single one of you. xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me: On Twitter [@jinath_hyder](https://twitter.com/Jinath_Hyder), Insta [Lucifer's Arch Priestess](https://www.instagram.com/jinathhyder/) and Tumblr [The Essential J](http://theessentialj.tumblr.com/) Cheers! ♥


End file.
